Moirai
by curiousconstellations
Summary: With the Dark One unable to help them get home, Emma and Killian are stuck back in time. Killian has a plan to get the portal open, which involves sailing the high seas on his beloved ship, The Jolly Roger, in search of some guidance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Everything before this is 3x22 canon but Rumple doesn't send them into his magical vault & only orders them away from his castle.**

* * *

They stood at the edge of the docks, watching the crew busy themselves by carrying various cargos onboard and preparing the ship to set sail. 'Hook, you still haven't told me what your plan is.' Emma whispered to the pirate on her left. Killian glanced at her thoughtfully before sighing.

'My plan is to use my ship to travel to Moirai Cove, a secluded place where fairies are rumoured to live. If we find the Blue Fairy there, or at least discover her whereabouts, we can discuss the portal with her. Now seeing as you haven't even been born yet, I thought it best that we stay close to my past self. It is safer than us travelling on land as we would most likely end up changing the timeline numerous more times, which we cannot afford to do. So my plan was to knock out my past self so I can essentially commandeer my own ship and take us where we need to go. Once we've reached our destination, I'll wake my past self and he will continue as I always did, thus not ruining my own timeline in the process.' His eyes were focused on his ship, but he saw Emma shrug out the corner of his eye.

'It's just as well that it's a good plan because it's the only one we've got.' She replied, lacking any real enthusiasm as she sighed.

'Okay then, you need to distract me while I sneak into the Captain's quarters. Then you need to get my past self in there and I'll be waiting to knock him out. After that I'll captain the vessel for as long as necessary.' Killian whispered quickly, his eyes darting as he watched all the movement before him.

'Wait, what about me? Am I going to stay hidden the entire journey?' Emma questioned incredulously. '

No need. I'll say that you're my guest for as long as I desire you. That way you'll be free to roam the ship but the crew will keep their hands off you.' He looked at her then, his eyes widening as he readjusted his focus in the shadows.

'As long as you desire me? Seriously? You're passing me off as the Captain's whore?' She sounded affronted but he noticed the small curve of her lips even in the dim light that surrounded the docks. 'Well, lass, pirates often consider a woman's presence onboard to be of bad luck, unless they are there for pleasure. It's the only reasonable excuse for you to be there.' Killian shrugged his shoulders and tried hard to hide his smirk. He failed when he heard her mutter 'pirates' exasperatedly under her breath as she prepared herself for step one of their plan.

She brushed through her hair to make herself look presentable, realizing that perhaps the rags Regina forced her to wear were not particularly attractive. Killian was looking at her like he knew what she was thinking and he sighed.

'No worries, love. When you look like you do it doesn't matter if you're in a ball gown or rags. A woman as beautiful as you deserves his full attention.' That caught _her_ attention as she turned to face him, only then just noticing how close they had been in their hiding place. She was surprised until she remembered that he had been there when the old Hook had said those words. She gave him a shy smile before leaving him, walking along the dock towards the ship. He watched her walk away, smiling at the way her hips moved and how her hair cascaded down her back. He saw himself notice her, and he pushed away the stab of jealousy he felt as he slowly made his way towards the ship, careful not to be seen.

'Well aren't you are sight for sore eyes, love. I was almost convinced you were a figment of my rum-infused mind last night.' Hook sauntered over to her, stopping mere inches away from her and curling a soft ringlet of her hair around his finger. 'All I seem to remember is this beautiful hair beneath my fingers, and your soft lips against mine. How is it that a simple bar-wench like you haunted my dreams all night?' He closed his eyes at the memory, and she could see hints of her Killian even in this much darker version of himself.

'Perhaps I am more than just a simple bar-wench, Captain.' She whispered, leaning towards him to further build the tension between them. Out the corner of her eye she saw Killian quickly board the ship, taking advantage of the lack of crew members around to make a break for the Captain's quarters.

'Aye, lass, you must be some sort of siren. However, I do not remember you luring me into bed last night. I don't remember anything past our lips touching. Were you so cruel as to steal the memory of everything else away from me?'

He lifted his eyes to hers and she saw the way he looked at her, the hooded, dark, lustful gaze and despite herself she felt a shot of desire pulse through her. She ran her hand down his arm and around his hook, letting her fingers twirl around it just as she had the previous night in the tavern. 'Well, perhaps if you don't remember it I should refresh your memory.' She whispered in her best seductive voice, and judging by the groan he made, it worked.

'You are a marvel, lass.' He laughed softly before pulling her gently towards his cabin. She was taken aback by how easy it had been, but then again, he was a pirate.

He gestured for her to enter the cabin first (his voice saying 'I'm always a gentleman' ran through her mind) and she climbed down the ladder, quickly looking around for her Killian. He was hiding in the shadows a few feet away from her, their eyes locking for a second before Hook descended the ladders. 'I don't want to waste any more time, lass. I've wanted you since I first laid eyes on you.' His hand was suddenly in her hair and his hook was at her hip as he kissed her with incredible passion. The kiss was over as quickly as it started when Killian spun his past self around and punched him, and the situation was exactly the same as the previous night. She wasn't surprised this time, but she was confused by Hook's words.

'Okay, Swan, so far so good. I just need to swap vests so the crew aren't suspicious.' He began unbuttoning the red vest his other self was wearing as Emma silently mulled over her thoughts. She turned to look at the desk, partially out of curiously but mostly to give him some privacy to change.

'Killian.' She quietly said his name in a questioning tone, turning back around when he was done. 'Aye, love?' He said as he sorted out his coat.

'Won't this mess things up?' Emma asked hesitantly. He frowned at her question as he pulled down the collar of his shirt beneath the coat.

'In what way? My reason for coming up with this plan was so that it _didn't_ mess with the timeline.' He walked towards her, stepping around the unconscious Hook carefully. Emma felt her cheeks start to burn suddenly.

'Well, what he said about...wanting me since he first saw me. This is the second time he's seen me now. He remembered things about me and now I've kissed him twice. What if this affects us actually meeting for the first time? What if you somehow recognise me when I pull you out from those bodies you were hiding under? What if-' She began to ramble before he gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

'Swan, stop worrying. I managed to steal some of that memory potion the Crocodile made. I was going to save it for an emergency in case something drastic happened, but we can give it to him if you're concerned.' His finger trailed over her chin and he smiled as she relaxed into his touch with a slight nod of her head. 'I need to go boss the crew around for a bit, shout some orders and call out slow workers, that sort of thing. Once we've set sail I'll introduce you to everyone, but after that they'll leave us alone.' She smiled weakly at him, nodding again in agreement. Killian smiled back before climbing back up the ladder. 'Make yourself at home, lass.' He called before surfacing above deck and closing the latch.

She exhaled deeply, her eyes scanning the quarters he had called home for hundreds of years. She had never gotten a good look at the place before, only glimpses of a desk, a bed and a few books. The cabin was smaller than she had thought, but surprisingly cosy, not suffocating. Various maps and books were scattered across the desk and a bottle of rum was balanced precariously on a pile of books in the corner of the room by the window. The bed was at the far side against the wall, and it was smaller than she had imagined. Blankets and cushions were strewn across the single mattress carelessly, and she recalled Hook's comment about her haunting his dreams (she definitely did not smirk at the idea of him restlessly thinking about her).

The bohemian style bedding was rather soft under her fingers as she ran them across the sheets, smiling when his familiar scent filled her nose. She jumped when she heard Killian shouting above deck, but snorted when she heard his various insults ('mangy scavengers', 'lazy sods' & 'incompetent vermin' were her favourite). She felt like she had walked into an 18th century novel, or at least a Pirates of the Caribbean movie. She sat behind the desk, picking up an open book and flicking through the pages. She saw illustrations of various constellations and began reading, leaning back in the chair to get comfortable.

She heard plenty of commotion from above deck as the crew finished loading the ship, but she was strangely at peace in the little cabin, cosy in the warmth and comfort Killian's home provided her. She felt the ship begin to move as they set sail, but the sensation was not unpleasant as she had suspected. She slouched further into the chair, curling her legs up and resting her head against the soft back. An hour on board a ship was hardly the equivalent of spending the majority of your life there, but little by little she was warming up to life at sea.

Emma heard the sound of the latch opening and Killian's footsteps on the ladder as he climbed back down. 'Everything is running smoothly and we're on our way. You can come meet the crew if you'd like.' He was smiling, perhaps brighter than she had ever seen before, and he looked so relaxed and happy to be back on his ship.

'Sure.' She said with a smile, finding his too contagious to ignore as she got up to follow him above deck. He offered his hand once they were standing at the helm, and she took it without hesitation.

'Alright, listen up!' Killian bellowed, getting the attention of the entire crew. 'This is Leia. She is my guest and I'd like for you all to make her feel welcome, but not uncomfortable.' He added with warning in his voice, his eyes resting on a particularly creepy looking man whose gaze was making her blush. There were various calls of 'welcome aboard Leia' and she actually smiled at the sincerity of them all. 'She will be staying with us for as long as I wish, so please treat her with respect and honour our code.' She felt his hand squeeze hers and she caught on to what their 'code' must be. She gave them all another smile before Killian guided her back down into his quarters, smiling at her in his deliriously happy state.

'That went well.' He mused with a chuckle. 'Yeah, I guess it did. You know, I don't think I've ever seen you in this good of a mood before.' She laughed, watching him as he took a drink from the bottle of rum on top of the books. His expression changed at her words; his smile dropped but his eyes still twinkled with happiness.

'Well I have every reason to be happy. I have faith that our plan will work, I get to be reunited with my ship and my crew, and most of all, I'm happy that you're here with me.' He put the bottle down and walked over to her, threading his fingers through her soft curls. 'The year without you was hell, Swan.' He whispered, and she felt her heartbeat increase so quickly she thought he would be able to hear it.

'Well, all my memories of you were taken away, but I'm pretty sure that if I had had them, I would have missed you too.' She laughed breathlessly as her eyes followed the stretch of his lips as he smiled.

'Of course you would have missed me; everyone needs a devilishly handsome pirate in their lives.' He teased, and she let out a real laugh before rolling her eyes.

'One with a big ego at that.' Emma snorted, turning around to sit back in the chair at the desk.

Killian smiled but didn't retort. Instead he looked over the maps on the desk, following their route with his finger. 'Moirai Cove is about 8 days travel, as long as we don't run into any problems along the way.' He thoughtfully scratched his ear as he searched for another map, lining up the two sheets together.

'What kind of problems?' She asked curiously, frowning at the map that was upside down to her.

'Run ins with other pirates, mostly. Most other ships are not stupid enough to cross the Jolly Roger but some like to think they can take us on. Don't worry, lass, we've always won.' He looks up at her, his expression surprisingly soft. Emma wondered how many of these small smiles they had exchanged in the past few days and how the pirate captain that stood before her was slowly finding a place in her life, and maybe even her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Night had fallen as they sailed on and the moonlight had cast a beautiful silver glow on the deck, the small lanterns placed around the ship providing pockets of warm light in contrast. Emma watched on with a smile as the crew cheered on the latest round of the sword fight, which was particularly entertaining as they both mockingly danced their way around each other in a slapstick manner. It had taken some convincing from Killian to join them (she had secretly planned to spend the trip below deck reclusively, but she couldn't deny his joyous request) but now she was actually enjoying herself.

'How are you enjoying life aboard the Jolly Roger so far, my lady?' The man beside her asked, tipping his goblet of rum to touch it with hers. He was an older man, much older than the rest of the crew with his grey hair and wrinkled skin, but there was wisdom in his eyes that showed his maturity much more than his appearance. His voice was scratchy and rough, but it was somehow soothing.

'Oh, it's been wonderful, thank you. I've never been on a ship before, so to sail on the Jolly Roger no less is quite an adventure.' Although she was only meant to be a bar-wench, she felt the need to be extra polite and well mannered, even amongst men who drank rum until they passed out and swore like, well sailors.

'That's good to hear, lass.' The old man smiled before taking a drink. 'You're a special one, aren't you?' He lowered his voice as he questioned her, and she suddenly felt nervous that he knew something was off.

'What do you mean?' She replied innocently.

'The Captain used to have many women onboard, usually when we docked for supplies he would bring one, two, sometimes three women back with him. None of them would stay with us; o'course, he'd send them back to the taverns he found them in after the night. Then Milah came along and he was besotted with her, that is until the Dark One killed her. The Captain hasn't been the same since. He brings women back but they ain't like his Milah, until you, lass. He ain't ever invited a woman to join us since her. He looks at you differently, even to her. He loved her o'course, but there's something different in his eyes when he looks at you. You must be special if Captain Hook is looking at you like you're the one.'

She nearly spat out the rum in her mouth at his words, but recovered quickly as she forced the liquid down her throat with a large gulp. 'Oh, I'm humbled by your words, but I don't think that's true. I'm sure he feels lonely after losing Liam and Milah-'

'If he told you about Liam I stand by my assessment. I am the only remaining crew member from back when this ship was named the Jewel of the Realm and Liam was the captain. The rest of the crew don't even know Hook had a brother. He has only told one person and that was Milah. Captain Hook is not one to share stories easily, my lady.' She took a large mouthful of rum, needing more alcohol in her system.

'Yes, but maybe Killian Jones is.' She said with a small smile, her eyes focused on the small flame of a lantern nearby.

'Ah, so you do know the real him. Perhaps you and I are the only people alive to have seen Killian Jones. Think about that next time you see him, and you'll understand what I mean when I say you're special.' He clinked their goblets together again before getting up and making his way to the crew's quarters.

She looked up at the helm, watching Killian as he surveyed his crew with a grin. His eyes landed on her and his grin turned into a genuine smile, and even with the distance between them she could see how happy he was. She hated the phrase of having butterflies in your stomach, but it seemed to be the best way to describe how she felt.

She set her goblet down on the barrel beside her and quietly made her way up the stairs to the helm, looking back when a roar of laughter erupted from the crew at a particularly amusing move by one of the swordsmen in the fight. 'Everything alright, Swan?' Killian asked softly from behind her.

'Yeah, I was just heading down to your cabin; I'm a little tired after everything that's happened.' She couldn't look him in the eye; not after hearing the old man talk about how he looked at her like she was 'the one'.

'You can have the bed.' Killian said quietly, repeating his nervous gesture of scratching his ear. 'Then where will you sleep?' She scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest awkwardly. 'Don't worry about me, Swan.' He said with a self deprecating smile.

She knew he was just as stubborn as she was and he wouldn't let her sleep anywhere but his bed, so she caved. 'Okay, well, thank you.' Emma said, feeling her blush warm her cheeks as she moved to towards his cabin. She was grateful for the cool breeze of the night that hit her just before she shut the latch as she descended into his room. She lit a few of the candles on the shelves before climbing in, every bone and muscle crying out as she finally rested on a soft surface.

She pulled the sheets up around her, smiling at the familiar scent. She still had so much to worry about and she didn't even know if their plan would work, but she allowed herself some peace, if only for the night, to relax and enjoy being onboard a real pirate ship. Even though the older (or perhaps younger) Hook lived in the little cabin she found herself in, everything reminded her of _Killian, _the man she was starting to see underneath the pirate captain. The thought comforted her and she quickly drifted off to sleep, feeling safe, warm and maybe even just a little bit of happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

The laughter on deck had eventually died down as the crew broke off and made their way to their beds for the night, most of them humming under their rum-scented breath as they went. Killian looked over his ship, taking everything in to appreciate it while he was here. He didn't regret his decision to give up his ship, but it was his home for hundreds of years and he missed it. With a bittersweet smile he quietly climbed down into his cabin.

Earlier he had hidden the other version of himself in the storage cupboard after giving him some herbal concoction that had the ability to help people sleep (he preferred that method of control than constantly knocking himself out in an alternatively violent manner). He peeked in the door to check Hook was still out cold before locking it and turning to his bed. For a second he was surprised to see Emma asleep among his sheets; his surroundings had taken him back to a time when he didn't even know her. But the fact that she was here made this whole journey back in time surreal, and it just hit him how crazy the past couple of days had been.

He'd spent years in Neverland and was accustomed to the mysterious ways time worked but this was something else entirely. A stab of guilt hit him in the gut as he watched Emma peacefully sleeping. In all honesty he had no idea if this plan would even work. He'd only ever heard rumours about Moirai Cove; no one had actually been there and lived to tell the tale. Gods, the bloody place might not even exist. He might as well be sailing his ship blindfolded considering how little he knew about their destination.

He shouldn't have gotten them into this mess, but when the Crocodile had sent them away from his castle, he had seen Emma's crestfallen expression. The dresses and fairytale costumes and balls only served as a temporary distraction to their problem, and he knew that now more than ever Emma needed to be back with her family. It was just as well that he would go to the end of the world for her because it might just take that to get her home.

He grew frustrated with himself and searched for extra sheets in the box at the foot of the bed, laying them down on the floor in the corner. He used one of the small cushions that Emma had kicked off the bed for a pillow and settled down. The floor may not have been the most comfortable place to sleep, but it felt like home now he was drifting off as his ship swayed beneath him. He listened to Emma's gentle breathing as she slept and his soon followed her pattern until they were in sync, both finally getting some much-needed rest.

* * *

The sun was streaming through the windows of the cabin as Emma woke up, blinking to readjust her eyes to the brightness of the morning. She sat up, feeling a dull ache in her muscles from the previous day and wished she could just visit her yoga class in the city to ease out the pain.

'Morning, Swan.' Killian's voice called from the chair behind his desk. He was wearing a large grin as he casually popped a grape in his mouth and reclined like he was some Roman emperor. '

Oh, God, you're a morning person aren't you?' She groaned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and brushed her fingers through her hair.

'Aye, and what's wrong with that?' He retorted, still wearing his big grin even as he acted insulted.

'Well, back in New York I'd have to get up early for work and there were always tons of cheerful people running though Central Park or getting a coffee and they were always so bright and happy and way too loud for me at that time in the morning.' She left out the bit about strangely missing those cheerful people who jogged at ridiculous hours, knowing that he would start his whole 'Storybrooke is your home' campaign. She knew that now, that her home was with her family there, but she still missed things about the city.

Her stomach rumbled and he laughed, gesturing to the fruit bowls on the desk. 'Help yourself, Swan. It's not the special breakfasts you get in New York but its food.' She noticed the vibrantly red strawberries and climbed out of bed towards them, closing her eyes when she first tasted it.

'Hmm, this is delicious.' She knew Killian was watching her but she was too hungry to care. 'Have you ever tried strawberries covered in chocolate?' She mused as she licked some of the juice off her finger. She could tell by the way he shifted in his seat that he was aroused by the sight (he was incredibly easy to tease it seemed) but his eyes were dancing with amusement.

'Is that something Henry came up with?' He chuckled, and she rolled her eyes.

'No actually. It's pretty common in my world. It's meant to be pretty...sensual.' She finished her sentence after popping the rest of the strawberry in her mouth, barely able to hide the smirk as he cleared his throat. She spotted a bowl of cherries and knew just the thing to make this even more amusing. 'Oh, do you want to see something really cool?' She asked happily as she pulled the stem off a cherry.

'I am rather curious as to what you can do with a cherry, lass.' Killian said humorously. She placed the cherry on the table and put the stem in her mouth, almost laughing at the frown on his face. She began to move her tongue around it, tying it with the tip expertly. When she finished she stuck her tongue out, the stem sitting in a knot.

'How did you...' Killian started before stopping himself, his finger scratching his ear telling her she had succeeded. 'That is a very impressive trick, love.' He managed to say, and she found the red blush that spread across his cheeks adorable. She lifted the stem off her tongue and laughed before reaching over the table for a grape and popping it in her mouth the same way he had done earlier.

'It's certainly gotten me my fair share of free drinks at bars.' She laughed. 'Anyway, there was something I wanted to ask you.' Emma said more seriously as she picked a few more grapes from the bunch. Killian raised his eyebrows to encourage her to continue. 'I mean, it's kind of wishful thinking considering you don't even change your own clothes, but I don't suppose you have something for me to wear do you? My cloak is fine but this grey rag smells like 10 other people have worn it and never washed it, plus if I snag a loose threat it will probably unravel the whole thing.' She looked down in disgust at the so-called dress she wore, running her fingers over the tattered edges.

'While I am most certainly not opposed to the idea of your dress coming undone lass, I do in fact have something for you. It's not quite a ball gown but it's certainly better than a rag. It's in the box at the foot of the bed.' He gestured with his hook towards the box and she walked over to it, lifting the heavy lid of the chest to look inside.

'Wow, it's beautiful.' She gasped as she lifted up the bodice of a pale blue dress. It was covered in delicate lace with beading along the neckline, and although it wasn't as grand as the dresses at the ball, it was still stunning.

'I know you like your red leather jackets and tight blue jeans, but the clothes here suit you exquisitely, Swan.' Killian said softly from his seat behind the desk, and she smiled and him before frowning.

'You think my jeans are tight?' She questioned, and he smirked before getting up.

'And that is my cue to give you privacy to change.' Emma shook her head with a smile as she pulled the rest of the dress out of the box, running her fingers over the material and relishing in its softness compared to the rough rags she wore. She turned around, noticing the bundle of sheets and a cushion in the corner of the cabin.

'Killian.' She called just as he climbed the ladder. 'Aye, lass.' He replied, peering down at her with a twinkle in his eye. 'If I had known you would be sleeping on the floor I wouldn't have taken the bed.' Emma said gently, feeling guilty for making him sleep on the floor on his own ship.

He smiled, but she had seen that smile plenty of times to know that it was in a self-deprecating manner. 'That is exactly why I didn't tell you.' He said before climbing above deck and closing the latch. She didn't care that he was trying to be chivalrous; she wouldn't put him out of his own bed and she knew that their sleeping arrangement would definitely have to change from now on.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma nervously sighed as she stood at the bottom of the stairs, contemplating whether or not to go up on deck. Killian hadn't come back down since he had left her to change, and while the dress was slightly difficult to do up at the back, it hadn't taken her _that_ long. She exhaled and decided to go for it, kicking out the skirt of the dress so she didn't step on it. Once she was above deck she felt a soft breeze blow through her hair and billow the dress out behind her.

'You look marvellous, my lady.' She heard a familiar voice call, and she turned round to see Baggins, the older man she had spoken to the previous night.

'Oh, thank you. My other dress was getting a little old so the Captain kindly gave me this to wear.' Emma proudly brushed her hands over the dress, still marvelling at how beautiful it was.

'Well it's a perfect fit, lass. I don't think I have ever laid eyes on such a beauty as pure as you, Leia.' She blushed at Baggins' comment but smiled at him. He looked over her shoulder before tilting his head. 'Perhaps I am not the only one to think such a thing.' He said, smiling as he walked away towards the crew's quarters.

'Emma.' She heard Killian behind her, and she bit her lip before turning around. His mouth was open as if he was about to say something, but then he just smiled. 'You are so beautiful.' He said softly as he walked over to her, his eyes following the lines of her dress before drifting back to hers. She scoffed and looked away, trying to hide her red cheeks with her hair. 'Do you always find it so difficult to accept a compliment?' Killian asked her. His tone was curious, not accusing, and something about the way his voice wavered slightly made her look back at him.

'I never received any praise as a kid and when I got older I learnt that usually people only compliment me when they want something. I didn't build my trust issues because of how much fun I have keeping people out.' She deflected her moment of honesty with sarcasm and they both knew it, but neither of them commented on it. Instead she pushed her hair behind her ear and pointed to the helm. 'Could you show me how you sail a ship, Captain?' The teasing tone was back in her voice and he grinned.

He showed her how to steer the ship and how many turns of the notches are needed to change course. He let her have a go at steering as he stood closely behind her, his arm coming around her body and resting against hers to help. She giggled and he instinctively shuffled closer to her, his chest touching her back and their fingers grazing each other. Even though he knew she hadn't washed properly since arriving, he could still smell how sweet her skin was and he found even her natural scent to be intoxicating. 'This is fun; I can see why you love it so much.' Emma said in a voice that sounded so light and airy and _happy._

'It's so much better when you're around, love.' He grinned, almost rolling his eyes at his own cheesy line but he was much too happy to really care. He felt her lean into his touch, her head resting against his shoulder and her fingers touching his. He swallowed deeply and he swore he heard a sigh of contentment leave her lips but his own heart was beating so quickly he wasn't sure.

'One of my favourite things about sailing is looking out at the sea in front of you, particularly when there is no land in sight. It reminds me that the world is grand, and I am just a small part of an awe-inspiring universe. It's both reassuring and terrifying. I suppose for someone like myself, who has defied the laws of time, the ways of the universe shouldn't amaze me so much, but I am still astounded by it's beauty.' Killian said thoughtfully, his eyes scanning the water along the horizon.

'Did you ever write during all these you've been alive, Killian?' Emma asked him teasingly. He chuckled before brushing his nose against her ear, eliciting a shiver from her.

'I may have written a poem or two in my time, but my brother was always the writer in the family.' He instinctively clenched his jaw at the thought of Liam, but the expression on Emma's face when she turned around calmed him down. It was the hardness of experience but the softness of understanding, and the small dimple in her cheek as she smiled washed away the mournful ache in his heart.

'Captain!' Someone called from the lower deck and Killian cursed internally at the interruption. He looked over his shoulder see a crew member pointing towards a ship sailing behind them, and gaining quickly. The ship had black sails, and although he knew it was better to run into other pirates than a naval ship, they most likely wanted a trade. 'Emma, go back to my cabin, and don't come up until I get you.' He whispered hurriedly in her ear.

'Why what's going on?' She questioned. Usually he liked her inquisitive nature but right now he just needed her to be safe. 'It's another pirate ship. If they know there is a female onboard they will mostly likely murder us all to get to you, and they won't hold back with you either. Just get below deck so I know you're safe.'

He guided her towards his quarters by her elbow, nodding when she looked at him with wide eyes before climbing down the ladder. He exhaled when she reached the bottom and closed the latch before turning to give his crew orders. They wrangled up a barrel of rum, a set of china plates and a pearl necklace to trade. Normally he wouldn't concede as easily but he just wanted them to leave as quickly as possible. The other ship was almost in line with theirs, and he steadied himself with a final glance at his cabin before the rival pirates began swinging over on their ropes.


	5. Chapter 5

Killian watched on as the pirates stuffed their sacks full of goods, jeering like they had won the battle for the objects and not actually being given them voluntarily. He had gotten a few strange glances from his own crew at the ease with which he allowed this behaviour, but the perks of being the captain was that you never had to explain yourself.

Out the corner of his eye he noticed another pirate swinging onto the ship, landing dangerously close to the latch of his cabin. 'Ah, Wilson, how nice of you to join us on the Jolly once more.' Killian called to the man, not even trying to hide his disdain.

'Captain Hook, you cannot fathom the satisfaction I feel at pillaging this godforsaken ship I used to call home.' The man replied, his arrogant grin showing off his decaying teeth.

'Is it pillaging when the objects are being given willingly?' Killian questioned with a raise of an eyebrow. He had managed to situate himself between the cabin and Wilson, and he hoped his protective stance wasn't too obvious.

'It's the principle though, ain't it, Hook? You take something from me, I take something from you. It's just too bad you'll never quite feel the loss I felt, because you ain't even capable of love, _Captain. _You'll never feel the pain I felt when you took Molly because you'll never love anyone but yourself.' Wilson's grin widened when he noticed Killian's clenched jaw and fist, and he laughed darkly. 'Well, you and that dead whore of yours.' He taunted, and Killian felt his anger finally reach the surface when his fist connected with Wilson's nose. He only felt a short burst of relief at his violence when he noticed Wilson still grinning as he lay on the deck, blood now running between his yellow teeth.

Killian grabbed him by the torn collar of his shirt, hauling him up so their noses were touching. 'Love is the very thing stopping me from taking your worthless life in the most slow and torturous way possible. So you better thank the gods above that I am a changed man, because a short while ago, you wouldn't have been so lucky as to have encountered me and lived another day.' He snarled before releasing his grip on the shirt. He was pleased to see the grin wiped off Wilson's face as he scrambled back on his feet and towards the rope, swinging back to his new crew without a seconds glance at his former captain. The rest of the pirates were also returning and Killian watched the ship until it began sailing west of them, the speed of both ships widening the distance quickly. He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply.

* * *

Emma sat on the bed, swinging her legs and gently hitting the wood with her heels as her fingers curled around the bed sheets. She could hear movement and voices above her, and she knew that the other pirates were now onboard. She knew that Hook was a good captain, he was after all a famous pirate, and she trusted that he would deal with the other ship quickly, but something still made her stomach turn with nerves. A scuffling noise at the latch had her hold her breath, and she closed her eyes with relief when the noise faded. More commotion occurred on deck before silence fell, and she cast her eyes above her as if she could see through the wood.

The latch opened and she gasped as Killian climbed down. 'They're gone, Emma.' He breathed, sounding just as relieved as she felt. 'Oh, thank God.' She sighed, trying to ignore her unsteady legs as she stood up. He walked over, stopping himself a few inches away from her. She bit her lip before closing the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his waist and nestling her head in his neck. He froze for a second before reciprocating, wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her closer. 'Thank you, Killian.' She whispered against his skin. 'No need, love. I was simply protecting you from a very unfortunate fate.'

'That's just what you do isn't it, protect me?' She asked, and he playfully curled his hook around her hair. 'Perhaps.' He grinned before suddenly turning serious, his eyes darting between hers. 'I don't know what I would have done if they had taken you.' Killian whispered, and she shook her head.

'Well they didn't so you don't need to worry.' She replied, trying to puncture the intense atmosphere with her teasing tone.

Killian smiled weakly, letting the ringlet of her hair fall from his hook. A noise from the cupboard behind them made them jump, and they both looked at each other with wide eyes before Killian went to inspect. He opened the door ajar to see his past self stirring from his unconscious state, his legs and arms starting to move as he woke. Killian quickly went over to the desk and poured some of the herbal concoction on a handkerchief, but Emma placed a hand on his arm to stop him. 'Wait, shouldn't we give him some food or water at least? He can't just stay permanently unconscious for the next week without anything.'

'How can we? We can't exactly invite him to share dinner with his future self and...you.' Killian gestured to her with his hook before awkwardly scratching behind his ear.

'No, but why don't we just let him wake up and eat by himself? You can hide and once he's done or if anything happens, you can knock him out again.' Killian looked unconvinced but a groan from his past self made him decide.

'Okay, Swan. But I'm not having you in the same room as him.' He shot himself a dark glare before turning around quickly at the sound of Emma's laugh.

'The fact that you're jealous of yourself is highly amusing.' She smirked but sobered her expression quickly. 'Well, considering the fact that you want me out of the room, is there any where I can wash?' She flushed at the question, nervously tucking a curl behind her ear. Killian raised his eyebrows in surprise before schooling his expression casually.

'Of course. There's a tub in the kitchen for bathing, and don't worry lass, it's only for the captain so you don't have to share with the crew. I'll show you the way.' He avoided her gaze and dipped his head as he climbed up the ladder quickly. She frowned at his behaviour but she was just glad to be able to get cleaned up, even if it wasn't exactly the cleanliness of a shower. She followed him towards the cooking quarters, a part of the ship she had never seen before.

It wasn't the fanciest of places, but it was sufficient enough to provide food for the crew. There was a large tub at the rear of the room with a separator stacked nearby. Killian busied himself boiling the water for the bath and Emma awkwardly walked around, not sure what to do with herself.

When the water was hot enough he poured it into the tub, clearing his throat when it was half full. 'That should be enough, lass. Be careful, it's very hot. There's a bar of soap and a towel behind the screen. I know it's not what you're used to-' He scratched his ear, and she smirked at how many times he had done that in her presence. She must make him really nervous. 'Killian, its fine. Thank you, I appreciate it.' Her cheeks were flushed red but she didn't hide her face behind her hair or turn away.

'Well, I suppose I will leave you to it. 30 minutes should be a sufficient amount of time before it's safe to return to the cabin. Oh, and one last word of advice: lock the door.' She found his advice amusing but the hard warning in his eye made her second guess her judgement. Perhaps she shouldn't have been naïve enough to trust his crew when even he didn't. He nodded before closing the door behind him, and she pulled the bolt securely over it. She took her dress off and climbed into the hot water, feeling instantly relaxed as she slipped further down the tub. She closed her eyes and let the water sooth her muscles and clean her skin. The amount of dirt that was on her reaffirmed that she definitely would have preferred a shower, but right now she was just grateful that she could wash at all.

Emma dipped her head back to soak her hair, running her fingers through it to brush all the dirt and knots out of it. She almost never had baths back home, mostly because they were time-consuming and she was always too busy, but now she discovered what was so enjoyable about them. She felt like she could practically fall asleep right there in the heat and comfort of the tub (although she tried rather hard not to think about the fact that it was Hook's tub).

She remembered how nice it was to hug him, to feel his body against hers. God, she had no idea how she had even gotten to this point. Two days ago she was ready to go back to her life in New York, and now she couldn't think of a life outside of Storybrooke, with her son, her parents, and now Hook. She didn't want to fight another villain without him by her side, she didn't want to go anywhere without him, she didn't want to be without him. She finally realized that she had fallen for the pirate, and it had taken a crazy adventure back in time with him to figure it out. She grabbed the soap and scrubbed at her skin, and although it was red raw and stinging, she was still smiling giddily at her idle thoughts of Killian Jones, the man who had perhaps just won her heart.

* * *

**A/N** I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews/favourites/follows for this story. It's the first time I've published anything so I really appreciate people taking the time to read it :)


	6. Chapter 6

Killian liked to think of himself as rather strong, but he had to admit that dragging the body of his unconscious past self tested his muscles slightly. The other Hook was like a starved man on the streets when he had woken up, devouring the food that Killian had put on the table for him and finishing every last drop of the wine _and_ rum in sight. This was perhaps a good thing however as he was already in a drunken haze when Killian placed the handkerchief over his mouth and nose until he slumped heavily to the ground.

His plan had definitely not been without faults and this was one of them, but he knew that he had gotten himself in worse predicaments before. He groaned as he pulled the body back into the cupboard, shutting the door with a deep exhale and a wipe of the brow. He was starting to think that all of those small potato cuttings back in Emma's realm were catching up on him.

At that thought he realized Emma hadn't yet returned, and it had been far longer than the 30 minutes he suggested. His stomach dropped and he rushed back on deck, his eyes darting quickly in search of her. 'Moyes, have you seen Leia?' He called to a crew member mopping the deck. 'Yeah Cap'n, she went to the quarters with Baggins.' He called over his shoulder. Killian sighed with relief. Baggins was probably the only member of his crew he completely trusted not to touch Emma, and to keep her safe from any of the others.

He ventured into the crew's quarters, when he heard the familiar musical laughter from Emma. He followed the sound to the room on the far end. He peered in the door, seeing Emma sitting cross-legged on the floor with Baggins and two other men, Dawson and Craig, smiling as she listened to Dawson's booming voice.

'Then, Cap'n held his hook in the air and declared victory. We were all so happy that we went through twice us much rum in that one night than we do for an entire week! And the Cap'n got so drunk he sang to us! He couldn't string a sentence together but managed to sing every word perfectly. It had us all in fits for hours.' They all laughed, Emma's softer and lighter than the three men around her. Killian smiled, remembering that night clearly. 'I've never heard him sing, is he any good?' She asked, and he felt his heart beat faster.

'Aye, lass, I always said he missed his true calling as a bard. He's got the perfect amount of moodiness and talent to make a fortune in taverns.' Baggins joked, and Killian rolled his eyes in the shadows. 'Maybe I will hear him sing one day.' Emma said softly, and his felt heat rush to his face. 'Maybe you could convince him to sing for all of us, lass. He would do just about anything you ask of him.' Craig snorted, and Killian could see Emma's cheeks turning red as well.

'Aye, he's smitten with you, my lady. We ain't never seen him this happy before.' Dawson joined in, and suddenly Killian felt nervous as he waited for Emma's response. 'That's a hefty statement for a man you've known for many years.' She scoffed, and Killian smirked slightly at her use of humour to deflect. 'Aye, well it's true, lass. And how do you feel about him?' Craig asked, and Killian held his breath. His body tensed; scared to make a move or sound in case he interrupted them. The silence was far too long and his heart was beating erratically.

'I...like him very much.' She said thoughtfully, and the three men cheered. 'Aye, we knew it!' Dawson exclaimed, but their elation was nothing compared to the way Killian felt. 'Glad to hear it.' Baggins smiled, and although Emma was biting her lip, her smile was obvious. Dawson soon went into another tale of their piracy, and Killian decided to head back to his cabin. Emma was safe and happy and she _liked_ him. He couldn't remember a time when he smiled so much his face hurt. He sat behind his desk and looked over the maps again, but he soon got distracted and gave up, instead replaying Emma's words over in his mind.

* * *

It was dark by the time Emma made her way back to Killian's cabin. She hadn't planned to stay so long but she found Dawson's stories too interesting to leave, and secretly she loved hearing about Hook's pirate days. She entered the cabin to find plates of food covering the surface of the desk, candles surrounding them that cast a dim light around the room. 'Swan, I prepared supper for you. Again it's not much, but I thought we would indulge in the best we've got here.' Killian walked around the table, nervously moving things around. She watched him fumble over everything and she smiled before walking over and placing her hand on his arm to stop him. 'It's great, thank you.'

He froze at her words, giving her a shy smile of his own. He handed her a plate and let her have first pick of the food (he loved that she took a generous helping of bacon and the way she nibbled on a carrot stick). He insisted that she sit in the large comfy chair behind the desk, and he would take the smaller wooden one. He laughed loudly when she made a comment about enjoying any food that wasn't chimera, and his smile widened when she gave him a stunned look at hearing him laugh so freely.

'I was so hungry that I completely forgot about Hook. Was everything okay?' She asked as she carefully placed her now empty wine glass down (it was probably stolen but she didn't dwell on that fact). 'Yes, Swan, everything was fine. He was just as hungry as you, but far less elegant about it.' Emma rolled her eyes playfully at his comment and bashfully played with the beading on her dress.

Killian looked at her for a moment, taking in how the blue dress perfectly complimented her skin tone and golden hair, before remembering the last part of the meal. He watched her lips curve into a smile when he brought out the bowls of melted chocolate and strawberries for dessert, and his cheeks warmed as he asked her if he had done it correctly. She giggled and dipped a strawberry into the chocolate, making a soft moan as she tasted the combination. 'This is perfect.' She said as she licked lips, and his eyes followed the tip of her tongue.

'You should try it.' She mused, pulling him out of his slight daze as he watched her. He obliged and followed her lead, taking a bite of the chocolate covered tip. 'This is exquisite.' Killian said with surprise as he swallowed his first bite, making Emma laugh again. 'Only you could use the term 'exquisite' for chocolate covered fruit.' She deadpanned, licking her thumb clean. He laughed and they both grinned, their eyes meeting across the table.

'So, lass, you said this delicacy is considered 'sensual' in your realm, how so?' He tried to make it sound like a casual inquiry, but they both knew it wasn't. 'It's meant to stimulate the senses I guess.' Emma shrugged casually as she dipped another strawberry, studiously avoiding Killian's gaze now. 'In this realm everyone usually just gets drunk, that stimulates things enough around here.' He scoffed, watching her closely now that she was avoiding eye contact.

'Yeah, that's also incredibly common in my world. It's also helps dull the senses and takes the pain away, which is sometimes just what you need.' Her tone turned bitter, and an awkward silence fell between them. Killian was the first to move. 'Forgive me, Swan, but I should go make sure we are sailing in the correct direction for the night. I am captain after all.' He murmured as he pushed his chair back. 'Of course, I'm tired anyway so I'm just going to head to bed.' She said just as quietly.

Killian nodded before pointing towards the bed with his hook. 'Moyes found a nightgown in one of the boxes below deck. I thought it would be more comfortable for you to sleep in than your dress. I left it on the bed for you.' He ducked his head and left before she had the chance to thank him.

She walked over to the bed, admiring the white, lace gown that she had only seen women in movies wear. She was suddenly angry with herself for letting her past get in the way, _once again._ If she had just kept her thoughts to herself she would probably still be chatting (and perhaps even flirting) happily with Killian. She hated that part of her that just couldn't accept those good moments her father told her about. Emma mulled over her regret as she silently changed into the nightgown and climbed into bed, not even staying awake to read. She just wanted to close off her mind for a little while.


	7. Chapter 7

When Emma opened her eyes all she could see was a small flickering flame of a candle moving a few feet in front of her. She blinked quickly to clear her vision, and Killian's form began to take shape. He was moving towards the corner where his makeshift bed was, and a stab of guilt hit her. 'Killian.' She whispered and her voice was croaky from sleep.'Shh, Emma, go back to sleep.' He whispered back softly, and she sat up to see him better.

'Only if you join me.' She said boldly, her voice a little stronger now. She couldn't see his face clearly but she knew he was frowning. 'I'm not letting you sleep on the floor in your own ship. Now join me in your bed or_ I'll_ sleep on the floor.' Emma stated firmly. He relented to her request with a sigh, blowing out the candle before shuffled towards the bed hazily.

'Only because I'm tired and I know how bloody stubborn you are.' She sleepily grinned at that and shuffled over in the small bed so that her back touched the wall. He climbed in next to her and she could feel the cold he was bringing in to her trapped heat of the bed.

'God, you're freezing.' She muttered, pulling the sheets over him to warm him up. He was silent as their bodies touched, the bed too small to allow them their own space. She could feel his clothes and was surprised that he seemed to be wearing a cotton shirt and pants, not imagining him in anything other than leather. She rubbed her feet against his and he flinched. 'Emma, what are you doing?' He hissed, although she felt him relax into her touch.

'I'm warming you up. I can't get back to sleep when there's an ice cube lying next to me.' She whispered, strangely enjoying their sleepy banter in the dark.

'Well you're the one who wanted me to sleep next to you.' He retorted, but she heard the amusement in his voice.

'Hook, shut up and let me warm you.' She bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing at this absurd situation. She was rubbing her feet against Captain Hook to warm him up as they lay in bed on his pirate ship. 'It's a fact that you warm up quicker if you take off your clothes, you know.' She could practically hear the smirk in his voice and she almost regretted her invitation.

'I know.' She mumbled, pressing the side of her face against the pillow, inches away from his neck. She stretched her right leg over his and her arm over his chest. 'Swan, what-' He started, but she cut him off. 'I'm not taking my clothes off, so this will have to do. Plus, I'm used to having all the bed space to myself, so I need to stretch out somehow.' She whispered, her head now resting on his shoulder.

'Then I suppose I shall have to accept you strewn across me like this.' He sighed mockingly, and she rubbed her heel against his shin.

'Shut up, you're loving this.' Emma teased, and she felt his breath tickle her face as he laughed softly. 'Aye, but so are you.' He teased back, his fingers brushing against the arm over his chest.

'Perhaps.' Was all she whispered as she began drifting off once more. He smiled before resting his head against hers and closing his eyes.

* * *

Killian awoke at sunrise like a natural sailor, but he was taken by surprise when he became aware of the body that was practically lying on top of him. Emma was resting against him, their chests and hips and legs all touching in a strange embrace. Her head rested in the crook of his neck with one arm tucked underneath her and the other reaching out over his chest.

He blinked furiously as he tried to figure out if this was a dream, but the image was only becoming clearer. She was so cute and peaceful in her sleep that he didn't even want to move, but somehow she must have sensed the change in his body as she shifted. She lifted her head slowly and squinted at him (the furrow of her brow was adorable) before a smile lifted her lips. 'Hey.' She whispered, and the simple word did crazy things to him.

'Hi, lass. Comfy?' He asked with a smirk, and she bit her lip in embarrassment before giggling.

'Yes, actually, you're quite a nice pillow.' She joked, dipping her head back into his neck. 'You're not going anywhere are you?' She asked in a small voice, and he pulled her in closer with his good arm.

'No, love.' He whispered, pushing all his morning plans out of his mind. None of them mattered when Emma was in his arms.

'I'm getting kinda used to this life at sea, you know. Maybe when we get back we could go out on the Jolly there too.' She wondered, and her musing caught him off guard. His chest tightened and he felt tears prick his eyes. Emma noticed his silence and lifted her head to look at him. 'Hey, what's wrong?' She said, her voice laced with concern as she placed her hand on his chest.

'As wonderful as it is to hear that, lass, the Jolly Roger is no longer in my possession at present.' He looked around the room, taking in his cabin while he still had it.

'Wait, what do you mean, where is it?' Emma asked with a frown. Killian was silent, and she could see him thinking deeply, pursing his lips and swallowing before speaking reluctantly.

'I needed a bean to return to your realm, and the only thing valuable enough to get it was my ship.' He continued to look away from her, and after she stared at him for a moment, everything clicked.

'You traded your ship for me?' She whispered, and he turned back to see her wide eyes and open mouth.

'Aye.' He said simply. He watched her process the news, he felt her body tense beside him and her heart beat quickly. She slid up his body until they were level, and a small smile was on her lips before she placed then on his softly. He responded immediately, moving his lips against hers and relishing in the taste and feel of her. His desire to kiss her had been building since their first kiss in Neverland, and somehow along the way on their adventure back in time his desire had multiplied. He needed her, wanted her more than he ever thought possible, and now as he began mourning the loss of his ship, his home once more, the comfort her touch provided was bliss. They broke away to breath and murmur each other's names before kissing again, the tender touch becoming more passionate as their emotions were heightened.

'Killian, I can't believe you did that for me.' Emma whispered against his cheek breathlessly. He kissed her chastely on her nose and cheeks at her words.

'Emma, I would go to the end of the world for you.' This time it was Emma's turn to feel tears in her eyes. She buried her face in his neck, a place she seemed to find comfort in.

'Or time.' She muffled, and he laughed. They lay together in silence, both contemplating the large shift that had just happened in their relationship.

'Killian, can I ask you something? And you have to answer honestly.' Emma said as she lifted her head to look at him.

'Of course, love.' He smiled, and she ran her thumb over the scar on his cheek.

'Did you punch the other Hook because you were jealous?' She grinned as she asked the question, and he quickly grinned back.

'Aye, obviously I was jealous. Here I was turning into an honourable man because I met you, and you flirt and kiss the pirate Hook without hesitation!' He teased her but she heard how genuinely insulted he had felt by it.

'Yes, well I may have kissed Hook but that was only to distract him. I'm kissing Killian Jones because I want to.' To prove her point she lowered her lips to his, tugging on the bottom lip until she had further entry into his mouth. She moved until she was straddling him with her legs either side of his body. He groaned into her mouth and she responded by grinding her hips down against his.

'I feel like I'm going to wake up from this dream any moment now.' He breathed against her lips.

'That's exactly how I've felt about my life ever since Henry knocked on my door on my 28th birthday.' Emma laughed against his jaw, gently rubbing her skin against his rough stubble. Killian was silent for a moment before chuckling softly, and Emma raises her eyebrows questioningly.

'I was just remembering when I stood with Cora as her daughter cast the curse. She told me that in 28 years the savior would come and break it. It's just strange to think I knew about you before you were even born and now that very savior is in my arms, lying on top of me.' He said the last part with a smirk and she rolled her eyes.

They heard shouting above deck and Killian sighed. 'Apologies, lass, but I should go sort out my disruptive crew.' She reluctantly moved off him and sat up in bed as he climbed out with a deep frown on his face. She lay back down with a slump, burying her face in the sheets as he changed into his usual clothes. 'I'll be back soon, love.' He said apologetically, and she smiled.

'Okay. And Killian? You look good in that cotton shirt.' Emma replied with a smirk. He grinned back at her before climbing above deck, and she sighed contentedly into the pillow, nestling her face in the warmth where his body had been.

* * *

**A/N: **So this is super fluffy but I felt like they needed some sickly sweet moments between all the annoying interruptions :P


	8. Chapter 8

Killian could only describe the past few days as perfect. Since that morning when Emma found out what he had sacrificed to find her he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and it had appeared to help her as well. He noticed how easily she smiled now, how light her laugh was and how happy she looked. She was becoming more confident onboard, spending more time on deck when two days ago she would have shied away from it all.

Emma joined in with the crew when they were training to sword-fight, and he felt pride when she beat each one of them (he could tell a few of his best fighters had gone easy on her, but she was so happy that it didn't matter). She also played dice with Dawson and Craig and won every game. Craig was convinced she was a 'lucky one' and that Killian should never let her go (he had absolutely no intention of that ever happening of course).

She even wanted to talk to Smee, whom she had been avoiding as best she could considering he was the only crew member she had met in the present day. Smee was already a timid man, and Killian was worried he would act sheepish around Emma and make her uncomfortable, but as he watched from his position at the helm he saw them nervously laugh before settling into more natural conversation, soon talking animatedly about something that Emma appeared to find particularly amusing.

She fit in with the crew perfectly, and for a brief moment Killian forgot all about this mission to get home, because in many ways he felt at home already. He knew he couldn't have this life; they couldn't stay in the past forever, and in the present time his old life was long gone. He was just glad he could experience it with Emma, even if it was only for a short amount of time.

'Killian, come dance with me.' Emma exclaimed, bringing him back to reality. Baggins had pulled out his accordion and although the thing was rather old, he was an exceptional player and could make it sound a few years younger. Killian stared at her, shocked by her enthusiasm. It was not at all like her, but then again, maybe it really was. Their adventure had allowed him to see different sides of Emma, and he was falling further in love with her the more he discovered about her. While this easy-going, fun-loving side of her was new, he embraced it fully.

'Of course, love.' He took her hand as she pulled him into the space in front of Baggins and the rest of the crew. They came together the same way as he had held her at the ball, only this time Emma was more confident. She laughed as he twirled her around and her cheeks reddened when his hand slipped further down her back, but he knew she enjoyed it by the way she looked up at him through her lashes.

'I'd have told you about the Jolly a lot sooner had I known it would make you this happy.' Killian said quietly in her ear. Emma's smile faltered as she leaned back to look at him.

'Killian, I'm not happy that you gave up your ship for me. I'm overwhelmed by the gesture; no one has ever done anything like that for me. But...' She stopped, shaking her head slightly at her loss for words.

'You don't think you're worth it. You think it was too great of a sacrifice that I shouldn't have made for you.' He stated, knowing exactly what she was thinking. Her eyes widened briefly before she sighed.

'God, Killian you may as well have telepathy.' She muttered sarcastically, and he laughed, having missed her sharp tongue recently.

'So I'm right?' He asked smugly, brushing his lips against her earlobe.

'You know you are.' She whispered, and he was pleased to hear the tone of amusement in her voice. They were quiet in each other's arms for a moment, swaying to the rhythmic sound of the instrument with natural ease, even though both of their minds were focused on other things. Killian could feel the crew around him getting happier and more boisterous as they drank, and he felt more comfortable talking now that they would be less inclined to eavesdrop.

'Swan, I know that it's probably impossible to change your mind on this, but I just want you to know that I would give up my ship a thousand times over if it meant being with you again.' He said the words in a steady voice, wanting her to hear his sincerity.

'You're right, it is impossible to change my mind, but thank you for trying.' She laughed, and he slowly blinked at her in a mockingly annoyed way before biting his lip to hide the smirk forming. They leaned into each other again, continuing to dance happily in the glow of the moonlight. Emma hummed softly in amusement and it broke Killian out of his slight daze.

What is it, love?' He wondered with a soft smile.

'Well, Smee shared some rather interesting stories earlier. I particularly liked the one about the Moroccan massage incident.' Emma couldn't keep the grin off her face and Killian groaned in response, ducking his head in embarrassment.

'You weren't supposed to hear such stories that diminish my reputation with the ladies, Swan.' He joked humorously, but cheeks began burning and he wondered if they looked as red as they felt (and judging by the affectionate twinkle in Emma's eyes, they did).

'Not that your ego needs boosting anymore, but in a bid to protect it I can tell you that I actually found the story incredibly endearing.' Her eyes dropped briefly to his lips before travelling back up to meet his heavy gaze. They must have stared at each other for a while as the crew began chanting around them.

'Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss.' They repeated, banging their hands or mugs of rum on the wood of the deck. Emma blushed in embarrassment but smiled at him, her eyes never leaving his. They stopped dancing as he cupped her face with his good hand and gently lifted her chin until his lips were on hers; kissing her like they were alone in his cabin and not on deck for everyone to see.

Cheers, laughs and catcalls erupted from the crew and Killian broke the kiss to laugh, looking around at them all and shaking his head.

'Alright, lads, you've seen enough. Prepare the ship for night sail and you may return to your quarters early tonight.' They followed his orders with stupid grins on their faces, patting Killian on the back and nodding with mischievous smiles at Emma. It was late and he could tell Emma was tired by the way her eyelids dropped slowly as she blinked.

'Come on, Swan, you look exhausted.' Killian whispered softly in her ear as he guided her back to his cabin. She opens her mouth to protest but thought better of it, giving in to her tiredness. Killian skipped his usual read of a book to go straight to bed too, the excitement of the day catching up on him as well. They changed into their nightwear and climbed into the small bed, Emma snuggling against his body immediately with a soft sigh. 'I was wrong.' Emma muttered.

'About what, love?' He asked, brushing his fingers along the soft skin of her arm.

'You. I used to think you were a no-good, selfish pirate who only cared about himself. But you're not who I thought you were, and I'm glad.' Her speech was already becoming slow and distant as she fought off sleep to talk and he would have liked to have had this conversation when they both had the energy, but for now he appreciated her words.

'Aye, love, I'm full of surprises.' He kissed the top of her head and she hummed in appreciation of the gesture.

'Yes, you are. Who would have thought the pirate with a hook for a hand has one of the biggest hearts?' Emma placed her hand over his heart as she spoke before closing her eyes and quickly drifting off. There were so many things Killian wanted to say to her and he hoped that he would have another chance to tell her that she was the reason he had changed. Instead he finally succumbed to sleep in the small bed of his ship with Emma nestled in his arms once again.


	9. Chapter 9

'Killian, I've been wondering if we really need to keep the other Hook unconscious.' Emma mused as she simultaneously flicked through the pages of an astrology book and ate grapes. Killian's head shot up at her words, the maps he was staring at forgotten.

'Swan, are you mad?' He replied incredulously, but Emma just rolled her eyes.

'All we need to do is tell him why we're really here and that he has to stay hidden for the next 3 days until we reach our destination. When we leave we'll give him the memory potion so it won't matter anyway.' She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, but she was peering over her book with curious eyes.

'We've been on the ship for 5 days now, Swan. We're nearly there and the last thing we need is the past version of me running rampant and alerting the crew about us.' Emma knew that had she been someone else his tone would have been more harsh, but ever since their relationship had changed, they both regarded each other with a new softness; Killian was more gentle and Emma less sarcastic. It was only while they navigated their way through the early stages of their relationship, because she just knew that her fluency in sarcasm was not going to completely disappear.

'I know that, but I thought maybe it would be useful to have another you around. We could let him do all the work upstairs and you could stay down here.' The past few days together had certainly not been lacking in teasing comments, but this was the first time Emma had said anything flirtatious, at least with the connotations Killian was currently interpreting. His frown disappeared, replaced by a cocky eyebrow raise and grin.

'In that case, I very much like your thinking, love.' He said as he stood up and rounded the desk towards her. He leaned over her chair, his good hand resting on the arm and his hook brushing through her hair. She made a soft little moan and fluttered her eyelashes and he was gone, stealing her lips for himself as he kissed her harshly. She kissed back with equal fervour, her fingers brushing the back of his neck and pulling him closer.

'Captain! We have a problem!' Came a voice from above them, and they simultaneously groaned in frustration against each other's lips. 'See why I wanted two of you?' Emma sighed. He kissed her chastely once more before giving her a regretful smile and climbing above deck.

'What is it, Moyes?' Killian said irritably (he had waited to be with Emma for a long time, he earned the right to be a little grouchy when they were interrupted).

'Look ahead, Captain.' He pointed out to the vast sea in front of them, nothing but water for miles, and then Killian realized what it was. A strange fog hung in the air in the distance, suspiciously blocking anything beyond it from view.

'Do you know what it is?' Moyes asked quietly, the atmosphere already becoming tense onboard as the crew looked on.

'Aye, I know exactly what it is. It's a bloody trap to protect the cove, which means we're closer than I thought.' Moyes glanced at his captain with concern, troubled by his unenthusiastic tone.

'Ain't that a good thing though, Captain?' He asked curiously. Killian sighed and rubbed his forehead with his good hand.

'Aye, I suppose it is. But first we have to figure out how to get through the fog without dying.' He muttered, making Moyes' eyes grow comically wide.

'Sir, is it wise to travel through it if our lives are at risk?' Hook would never back down from a challenge, and now he had Emma to think about. Moirai Cove was their best chance at getting her home, and he would do everything he could to get them there.

'Perhaps it's not wise but it's necessary, Moyes. Fear not, I have an idea.' Killian hurried back down below deck, alarming Emma.

'Killian, what-' She started, but he cut her off.

'Emma, I know you don't have your magic, but it's incredibly important that you try to get it back somehow.' Emma's alarmed expression turned into one of disbelief, and she scowled at him as she stood up to his level.

'Hook, if I could I would have by now.' She folded her arms defensively and he shuffled closer.

'Emma, you and I know both you were happy to not have your magic when you were planning on returning to New York. Magic reminds you of your role as the savior, which reminds you of a world that you were never a part of. Perhaps you're holding back because accepting your magic means truly accepting that your home is in Storybrooke, and that scares you.'

Emma shook her head slowly. 'But I've already accepted that Storybrooke is my home, hence why I'm on this whole journey so we can find the portal to get back. I don't know what else you want me to do. The whole point of Zelena cursing your lips was to take away my magic; it would have been redundant if it was easy to get it back.' More shouting came from above, and Emma frowned.

'Killian, what the hell is going on? Why do you need me to get my magic back suddenly?' Killian sighed before answering.

'We're closer than I thought. There is fog ahead, but it's a spell to protect the cove. Anyone unworthy of entering will be poisoned. I was hoping your magic would protect us against it.' He trailed off quietly, as if regretting even thinking of it.

'Wait, that's it, Killian.' She said thoughtfully.

'Could you elaborate, love?' He asked.

'It's a home for fairies, right? Blue always said how powerful hope is. Maybe we don't need anything to protect us because we _are_ worthy. We have hope that by entering the cove we will find a way home. Our intentions are good so there's no reason why the fog should affect us.' Killian raised his eyebrows at her theory.

'Emma, are you sure?' She nodded and gave him a small smile. 'I know it will work.'

'Okay, I trust you, Swan. Now I just have to convince this crazy lot that it's fine.' He pointed above with his hook, a grimace on his face.

'I'll come help; these kinds of situations usually need a woman's touch.' Emma said as he walked past him to climb up the ladder. 'Woman's touch indeed.' Killian muttered as he quickly followed after.

'Hey, aren't fairies meant to be, you know, sweet and kind? Killer clouds seem a bit extreme for a seemingly benevolent group of people, don't you think?' Emma joked, and her humour uncoiled the tight knot in his chest for a brief moment, her smile reminding him of the previous night, and he clung to the memory of their happiness just a few hours ago.

_Killian was pulling the unconscious Hook back into the cupboard with a huff as Emma climbed back down into the cabin. _

_'I have to admit, I'm not the brightest captain sailing the seas. He didn't even suspect anything when he woke up this time, just staggered to the closest rum bottle and guzzled it down.' Killian shook his head as he looked down at his past self with disdain._

_'Like you said, he probably just thinks he blacked out from drinking, and clearly the way for pirates to deal with hangovers is to be perpetually drunk.' Emma scoffed as she headed towards the bed, already in her nightgown after her bath. _

_'Aye, I suppose-' Killian spoke before abruptly stopping himself. Emma turned to see what the problem was, but he was only looking at her. _

_'What?' She asked self-consciously, patting her hair and looking down at her nightgown to see if something was wrong._

_'Nothing, it's just your hair looks different wet; it's longer and darker.' She frowned at him, wondering why he was so fascinated with her hair. He read the confusion on her face as he walked over to her, brushing his hook through the wet strands slowly. _

_'The only other time I've seen you with wet hair was when I thought you had drowned.' His voice sounded distant, as if her hair was a trigger that sent him back to that incident. The thought of Emma dead caused a sharp pain in his chest, and he pulled her into his arms, causing her to muffle a yelp of surprise against his chest before sinking into his embrace. _

_ 'I've missed this.' Killian murmured as he rubbed his good hand cathartically against her back. _

_'Killian, I'm pretty sure we did 'this' this morning, just horizontally and in bed.' Emma replied, still sounding confused by his behaviour. _

_He laughed softly at her misunderstanding. 'I meant in general. Naturally when you're a pirate captain your life tends to lack the casual intimacy others experience every day. I haven't embraced someone like this in over 300 years.' _

_Emma was silent, shocked by his admission. She wasn't sure what surprised her the most, that it had been 3 centuries or that he hadn't hugged _any_ of the women he had been with during that time (because she wasn't naïve, especially not after encountering past Hook in the tavern). She hugged him tighter just at the thought of him being alone for so long. _

_Killian noticed that for the rest of the night Emma made an effort to be closer to him, to snuggle under his arm or hold his hand as they talked in the candle light of the cabin. _

_'Killian.' Just the simple way she said his name made his heart clench as he tried to memorize the affection in her voice as they lay beside each other in bed._

_'Aye, love?' He replied softly._

_'Can I hear you sing?' Emma whispered._

_He smiled, knowing she had probably wanted to ask him since that day she talked to Baggins. He cleared his throat in preparation and he felt Emma wiggle excitedly beside him. _

'Come loose every sail to the breeze.  
The course of my vessel improve;  
I've done with the toils of the seas,  
Ye sailors, I'm bound to my love.**  
**Ye sailors, I'm bound to my love,  
Ye sailors, I'm bound to my love,  
I've done with the toils of the seas,  
Ye sailors, I'm bound to my love.**  
****  
**Since Emma is true as she's fair,  
My griefs I fling all to the wind,  
'Tis a pleasing return for my care,  
My mistress is constant and kind.**  
**Ye sailors, I'm bound to my love,  
Ye sailors, I'm bound to my love,  
I've done with the toils of the seas,  
Ye sailors, I'm bound to my love._  
_**  
**My sails are all filled to my dear,  
What tropic bird swifter can move?  
Who, cruel, shall hold his career,  
That returns to the nest of his love?**  
**Ye sailors, I'm bound to my love,  
Ye sailors, I'm bound to my love,  
I've done with the toils of the seas,  
Ye sailors, I'm bound to my love.  
**  
**Then hoist every sail to the breeze,  
Come, shipmates, and join in the song;  
Let's drink while the ship cuts the seas,  
To the gale that may drive her along.**  
**Ye sailors, I'm bound to my love,  
Ye sailors, I'm bound to my love,  
I've done with the toils of the seas,  
Ye sailors, I'm bound to my love.'

_Both of them where silent when he finished, and although she had wanted to hear his voice, he was more curious about what she thought of the song. _

_'Did you just add my name in?' She asked, and he let out a slightly relieved laugh. _

_'No, lass, that was the original song. I sang it a lot during the year we were apart, which is perhaps slightly ironic now.' He replied thoughtfully._

_'What do you mean?' Emma said as she sat up in bed to look at him._

_'The song is about a sailor rejoicing because his is going home to his love, Emma. He toasts the ship because it carries him back her. I suppose in our case I may not have sailed all the way, but my ship still got me back to you.' _

_He watched her eyes fill with tears and she furiously blinked to get rid of them before kissing him softly. 'I never really thanked you for coming back for me in New York. If you hadn't-'_

_'It was the right thing to do.' He said simply. The look in her eye told him she wanted say more, but she kept quiet, instead choosing to kiss him again. It was soft and tender, a contrast to the majority of their heated kisses so far. It had been a long time since Killian had shared a kiss that wasn't just fuelled by simple attraction and sexual tension and he was discovering how much he enjoyed kisses filled with emotion too. _

_'You're a very good singer by the way, Killian.' She giggled against his jaw.  
_

_'So I've been told.' He retorted before rolling them over until she was on her back. She squealed at the sudden movement and they laughed together at how ridiculously small the bed was. Emma soon stopped but the smile remained on her face, and it was one he knew was just for him._

* * *

**A/N: **The song that Killian sings is an old sailor song called 'Come, Loose Every Sail to the Breeze' I read it a few years ago and it just came back to me when I was thinking about what Killian would sing and I thought it was a good fit for them :)


	10. Chapter 10

They were quickly approaching the patch of fog ahead, the crew silently waiting to see what would happen. Killian stood at the helm, his arm around Emma's waist as they looked out at the daunting misty atmosphere in front of them. 'Swan, if this doesn't work-'

'It will.' She stated firmly.

'But if it doesn't, I need to tell you, I need you to know-' Emma moved to stand in front of him, looking at him square on.

'No. It will work. We're not dying, we're not saying goodbye, we're not saying anything.' She knew exactly what he wanted to say; the words had been on the tip of his tongue for a few days now. She had seen the way he looked at her, the private smile he only gave to her, the way his eyes changed from a mischievous twinkle to a softened look of awe. No matter how terrified she was to hear those words, she didn't want the first time he said it to be because he thought they would die. He nodded in understanding, but pulled her back in to his arms, hugging her closely. Emma closed her eyes as she rested her head against his shoulder.

It had been fun living on the ship, but truthfully she was exhausted, physically and mentally. She wanted to get back to Henry, to her parents and her new baby brother (God, she didn't even know his name yet). She wanted to get back to plumbing and electricity, to bear claws and coffee. It's not home until you just miss it, and she missed Storybrooke like crazy.

'I'm scared.' Killian whispered, bringing her abruptly out of her homesick thoughts.

'Why?' She asked as she pulled back to look at him. His eyes had turned an even more vivid shade of blue with his emotions, tugging on her heart-strings more than she had expected.

'I've never been worthy, I've never been _good._ I'm the very kind of person this trap is meant to stop. I know that this is the ultimate test of souls, and my soul is going to fail.' Emma shook her head violently at his words, placing her hands on his cheeks to hold his gaze.

'Killian, don't think like that, okay? You _are _good. You have a kind heart, and when you care about people you are devoted to them. The moment you turned your ship around to come back and help save Henry was the moment you chose to be good, and not just because it was the right thing to do but because you cared. Your soul may not be completely pure or innocent, but it is beautiful and it _is_ worthy, especially to me.' Emma felt tears in her own eyes as she spoke. Killian had taught her that she was worthy, and now it was her turn for him.

'Emma, I-' He started before suddenly looking up with wide eyes at the sky. He squeezed Emma's arm with his good hand as the ship was submerged in fog, the cold mist creeping around their legs and slowly rising.

'Killian, it's okay, it's not hurting us.' Emma whispered softly, gently moving his hand off her arm and linking their fingers together. Killian squinted, trying to see through the fog to see the rest of the crew.

'Smee? How is everyone faring?' He called to the hint of red in the sea of fog.

'Fine, Captain! We're sailing blind until it clears though.' Smee replied back, his voice eerily echoing through the thick atmosphere. Killian had sailed in worse conditions before, but visibility was the least of his worries when the fog could potentially poison them all.

'Swan, what are you looking forward to when we get back?' He asked her, his voice quiet and unsteady. Through the grey clouds he saw her frown with confusion before her expression softened.

'Seeing my family. Seeing my parents meet and fall in love was beautiful but being with them when they didn't know who I am was like being invisible. I've been separated from them for too long to push them away anymore. And I want Henry to know that Storybrooke is our home, and we're staying there with our family.' Emma gave him a warm smile and squeezed his hand. He had calmed down as she talked and instead of looking around in a panic he was only looking at her.

'But on a less serious note, I am really looking forward to a long, hot shower and Granny's cooking.' She said playfully, and he felt the last traces of anxiety fall away with her delicate laughter. He pulled her back into his arms, closing his eyes and inhaling her sweet floral scent.

'If-' Emma whispered before correcting herself. '_When_ we get back, how is this going to work?' The humour had gone from her voice, leaving a trace of vulnerability as she voiced her thoughts.

'You shouldn't worry, lass. Your family love you and I'm sure they will accept whatever makes you happy, even if that happens to be this rather dashing pirate before you.' Killian teased, coaxing out an eye roll and smile from Emma with his self-assured words.

'Careful, Swan, I can practically hear your eyes rolling out of their sockets.' Killian whispered when she didn't say anything, although he had felt her arms tighten around his waist in response.

'You're an idiot.' She scoffed to hide the laugh bubbling up in her chest.

'Captain, the fog has lifted!' Smee called out. Emma and Killian looked around and noticed the blue sky emerging as the fog ebbed away. A stretch of land was visible in the distance and cheers erupted on deck, everyone breathing a sigh of relief now they were on the other side.

'See, I told you it would work.' Emma said smugly. Killian gave her a look of awe before kissing the grin off her face. 'You are brilliant, lass.' He whispered between soft little kisses.

Moyes cleared his throat behind them, and reluctantly Killian pulled away from her enticing lips to face his crew member, whom Killian now considered to be highly skilled in interrupting any moment he spent with Emma.

'Prepare the ship for docking.' Killian told him with a nod (and if Moyes noticed his captain's flushed cheeks and red lips, he didn't show it). The crew began scrambling around as they followed the captain's orders, and Emma watched them with amusement before she felt Killian's hook brush her hair.

'Come on, Swan, let's get you home.' He smiled and she raised an eyebrow.

'Let's get _us_ home.' She retorted and he grinned.

'Aye. Home.'

* * *

**A/N: **I wasn't planning to make Killian so vulnerable in this chapter but it just kind of came out as I wrote it. I feel like he tends to internally beat himself up a lot and people always use the label of a pirate in a derogatory way towards him to say that he isn't good enough (Charming I still haven't forgiven you for that whole 'you're a pirate, she'll never want you' thing). I also thought about the line Hook said about preparing souls and his taking some time in 3x11, I know it was intended to be comedic relief but it got me thinking about how he sees himself.

Also I've always seen the Emma/Hook dynamic as really beautiful because they bring out the best in each other and I just needed Emma to help Killian see the person he can be and for Killian to help Emma see that she can be happy. Basically I just had a lot of OTP feels okay.


	11. Chapter 11

They walked along the sandy edges of the cove, the Jolly Roger getting smaller the further away they ventured.

'I know they want to keep their home safe but does it really have to be so bloody hard to find?' Killian mumbled as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. Despite the earlier fog trap surrounding the cove, the skies had been clear all day, and now the sun was beating down on them, the heat only made worse by their heavy clothing and the lack of shade.

'You're cute when you're all hot and frustrated.' Emma said so nonchalantly he had at first mistaken her compliment for sarcasm. She looked over to see his confused expression and she laughed. 'You cannot tell me a great flirt like you has never heard a compliment before.' She deadpanned, smiling when she saw him scratch his ear.

'Never from you, lass. Are you sure the heat isn't getting to you?' He asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

'I spent two years in Tallahassee, the heat doesn't bother me. So believe it or not, the compliment was genuine.' She gave him a reassuring smile even as her feet dug uncomfortably into the tough sand as they continued walking.

'Well I don't know where Tallahassee is, but I believe you. Tell me love, can I expect more compliments from you now that we're... you know.' His face was already red from the heat but she knew there was a blush underneath. She had to admit she found this situation amusing. He had been wiggling his eyebrow, wagging his tongue and suggestively speaking from the start, but after everything they had been through together he was only just now stuttering about their relationship.

'In a relationship? Yes. Well, I'm feeling good right now; we're close to getting home and I'm feeling positive about going back.' He returned her smile before squinting up at the rocks.

'I certainly do not want to diminish your positivity, Swan, but we can't get back until we find this bloody cave these fairies live in, and I didn't realize it would be so difficult.' He stopped to shield his eyes from the sun as he looked on; searching for some indication of the place they were looking for.

'Well then we're in luck because I'm pretty sure that's it right there.' Emma said as she pointed towards the rocks a little ahead of them.

'I don't see anything.' Killian replied with a frown.

'Really? Because the flickering rainbow coloured lights that are coming from the cave over there is a pretty good indication to me.'

Killian scanned the rocks in front of them but he couldn't see any flashy rainbow lights, except for the dots of colour across his eyes as they adapted to the bright sun.

'You don't see it do you?' She asked curiously.

'No, but perhaps it's because you have light magic. Another way to protect themselves I suppose. We should go look.' Killian smiled encouragingly at her, and she was once again surprised by his faith in her. They battled the sand once more until it began to thin out as they reached the rocks. Emma could feel the rough, bumpy surface through her thin shoes but the flatter surface gave her calf muscles a little rest. The dancing light was brighter now and she knew she was right.

'What are we going to say?' Emma asked, suddenly realizing she had no idea what the next step was.

'The truth.' Killian replied with a shrug.

'And what might that be exactly?' A voice said from behind them, and they simultaneously spun around to see who spoke. A fairy floated in the air behind them, her attire bright red and glittery.

'Hi.' Emma said nervously, and continued when the fairy gave her a less than impressed look. 'Well, we're actually from the future, a little over 30 years from now, and we need to get back. The Dark One was unable to help us reopen the portal, and we can't stay here. We've already had to fix a few problems we caused with the timeline. We just want to go home.' She finished, hoping to stir up any sympathy inside the fairy. She scowled but looked thoughtful.

'Your dilemma definitely needs resolving; it is important that everything happen as it should, and not because you intervened, accidentally or otherwise. However, I am weary of the fact that you are even here. This place is neither common knowledge nor easy to get to; how did you do it?' Perhaps she was simply being defensive of her home but Emma thought that she wasn't as pleasant as the Blue fairy.

'I heard about it in a tavern many years ago. As a pirate you hear plenty of stories, some true, some just lies. A few people have even said they would attempt to find it, but I've never known anyone to be successful, so I wasn't even sure if it was possible.' Killian said calmly, but Emma frowned. 'Wait, you suggested we come here but you didn't even know if it was real? What if it hadn't been and we spent a week searching for nothing?' Emma crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him expectantly, but the fairy sighed impatiently.

'You can discuss that later. What I want to know is how you passed the protection spells.' Emma was sure of it now; she definitely preferred Blue.

'That was Emma's doing. She guided the ship through the fog, and then she saw the light from inside the cave that led us here.' Killian gave her a look of awe (she also thought he looked a little sheepish now that she knew he was acting on a hunch) and the fairy noticed.

'You can only see the light if you have light magic, but I can't sense any energy from you. How is that possible?' Emma frowned again. It seemed she knew less than they did at this point, which was worrying.

'Well, I did have magic, but someone used a curse to take it away and I don't know how to get it back. I'm the product of True Love and I was born with pure magic, but I just don't have the ability right now, or maybe ever again.' Saying those words out loud made Emma realize that she actually _wanted_ her powers back.

'I see. Well that's certainly a plausible explanation, but unfortunately even fairies do not have to ability to simply conjure up a portal. You are the only one who can make it work, and the only way you can do that is to get your powers back. You say your magic was taken with a curse? What kind of curse was it, how was it enacted? Perhaps doing the opposite can help.' Emma looked at Killian then, seeing the guilt all over his face.

'It's was through me. I was manipulated into swearing on the name of the woman I loved, and once I said her name, the Witch cursed my lips, so that the next time we kissed her magic would be taken. The Witch then forced a situation where I drowned, and Emma revived me with her lips, only for her magic to disappear.' Emma had never heard the story of how it had all happened, and even though she knew Killian had left some details out, her heart clenched at the pain she saw in his eyes.

The fairy's laughter brought both of them out of their intense thoughts. 'What's so funny?' Killian asked a little too harshly.

'Isn't it obvious? Emma's magic was taken by a tainted kiss; it needs to be brought back with a pure one: True Love's Kiss.' The fairy smiled for the first time since they had met her, but Emma and Killian were both still glaring at her.

'Um, well we've kissed since then, several times, and nothing has happened.' Emma replied, avoiding Killian's eyes. The fairy chuckled again and Killian shifted impatiently.

'The world would be a far more peaceful place if every kiss shared between true loves had an impact, but it's not because they don't. My guess as to why it hasn't happened for you two yet is because you're thinking too much. I sense this relationship is a recent change, and in that case, stop thinking about how it's going to work, what it means, what the future holds for you etcetera. Stop thinking and _feel._ That is my advice. Now there's nothing more awkward than people watching you kiss, so I'm going to leave the two of you alone. Once you're magic returns, you need only think of your desire to return home and the portal should appear.'

'And if it doesn't?' Emma asked quietly.

'I don't think that will be the case, but if it is, return and I will get Blue; she tends to have more tricks up her sleeve than the rest of us.' Emma momentarily smirked at the hint of resentment in her voice, but her smirk disappeared when the Red fairy flew away into the cave, leaving her alone with Killian.

Their hope of opening the portal rested on their ability to share True Love's Kiss, something Emma had always thought was rather ridiculous and fictional until that moment she broke the first curse with Henry. She wondered why she hadn't thought of it before, considering True Love's Kiss woke both her parents up from their sleeping curses, broke the first curse and brought back everyone's memories after the second.

After everything she had seen, believing that kissing someone could break curses was not the most difficult thing to get her head around. It _was_ however difficult to get her head around the fact that her and Killian were apparently True Love. Was it even possible, to have more than one True Love? Perhaps it was when the bonds were different, but even if she could have more than one True Love, did she _love_ Killian?


	12. Chapter 12

The sun was now setting, casting an array of colours across the sky and reflected in the water of the ocean. They were sitting on Killian's jacket, their feet buried under the sand as they watched the day draw to an end.

'So your first crush was a bad boy who wore leather, you certainly have a type don't you, Swan?' Killian teased her, bumping their shoulders together.

'Well, technically the first guy I ever had a crush on was Bobby Fairman when I was 7. This really horrible girl at the orphanage stole my crayons and he got them back for me. He was 9 and I was besotted. I drew a picture of farm animals with the crayons for him but when I went to give it to him, he was drawing with the other girl so I ripped the picture up and burned it in the fire. It seems I already had a rejection complex at 7, but that's what being an orphan does to you I guess.' Emma laughed at the memory. Her days without a family still hurt, but at least the pain had lessened since finding her parents.

'_Then _came the bad boy wearing leather. I was 14 and just started high school. He was older and walked around like he owned the place. He was arrogant and he ended up being a total jerk. He pulled a prank on one of the teachers so as a punishment he had to tutor freshman in History. I pretended to suck at it so I would get to talk to him, and it was one of the stupidest things I've ever done. After he mocked me for being an orphan I told myself I would never change myself to impress a guy. If he's not interested in the real me then he isn't the right one.' She tilted her head thoughtfully as she watched the sun dip lower along the horizon, and she felt Killian shift beside her.

'Too right, lass. I was actually in a similar situation when I was young, all those hundreds of years ago.' Killian joked, and Emma laughed before turning to him with a smile. ''Oh, do share, old man.' She teased, and he gave her a quirk of his eyebrow before talking.

'Well, my brother and I, although a few years apart, looked very much alike. So much so that we were often mistaken for each other. My parents did not want us to have any relationships with girls as they feared we would impregnate them and have to serve our duties as a father rather than as naval officers for the King. Liam was 19 and going through a rebellious phase, so one night he went to the local tavern and picked up a woman. He couldn't stay the night as our parents would get suspicious, so he told her to meet him in our stables the next day. I'm sure you've figured it out already, but when she arrived, it was I who was in the stables. She launched herself at me, kissing me and running her hands all over me. Of course as a 15-year-old boy who rarely had contact with women, I was taken aback but quite enjoying myself. She whispered my brother's name and I realized what had happened, but I went along with it anyway.' Emma gave him a disapproving look and he shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

'She later found out I was 15 and slapped me, and neither my brother nor I saw her again. Liam denied it but I knew that was the reason he wouldn't help me meet women when we were older.' He laughed and she smiled at the way his eyes crinkled and cheeks dimpled slightly as he recalled the memory of a life long ago.

'Isn't it amazing how different our lives are, how we're from completely different worlds and time periods and life experiences and yet we've found each other?' Emma asked with wonder in her voice. Killian's expression sobered up and he looked at her with an intensity that made her stomach flutter.

'Aye, love, it's quite a tale. But what amazes me the most, is that for so long I was a bitter, vengeful, empty man, whose only goal in life was to take someone else's. And then I met you, and everything changed, _I _changed. You helped me see that I didn't have to be alone, that I could be a part of something. That there is hope for everyone, even a pirate who had lost his way_._' Before Emma could react, his hand was in her hair, his thumb brushing her cheek and his lips bruising hers.

She whimpered and kissed back, bringing her hands up his back and into his hair, and they moved together so effortlessly that her whole body felt simultaneously relaxed and on fire. Killian moved his hand to her shoulder and gently guided her down onto her back, their mouths never parting. She didn't care that her hair was tangled in the sand because Killian's hand was on her waist, the heat from his skin burning through her dress. The heat spread all over her body, and the tingling sensation between her thighs intensified.

'Gods, Emma, you're amazing.' Killian whispered against her cheek as he pulled away to breath. 'You're beautiful and brilliant and...glowing.' He had pulled further away so he could see her face, and it took her a moment to realize the last part wasn't his intended compliment. She came out of her kiss-infused haze to notice his wide eyes before looking down at her arm. A soft white light was emanating from her skin, and she sat up to get a better look, shocked to find the light was all over her body, pulsing with her heartbeat.

'It's my magic, its back.' She whispered, a smile tugging at her lips. 'We did it.' She said, looking up at him in awe.

'We definitely make quite the team, Swan.' He chuckled, and she was suddenly overcome with emotions as she flung her arms around his neck.

'We're going home.' She whispered with a thump in her throat. Killian was silent but he pulled her closer to his body.

They were both aware of what had happened, what is was that brought her magic back, but neither of them mentioned it. In Emma's reality, people didn't get curse-breaking kisses to confirm their love for someone, and even if it was now very clear how they felt about each other, she wanted to keep the words inside until she was ready to say them.

She did love him, she knew it by the way her heart rate increased at the thought of him, the way her skin tingled when he looked at her, the way everything had become just _right_ with him. But most of all, she knew she loved him by the way her thoughts would entertain images of them together in the future. Her walls had always been so high that such thoughts had never even entered her mind with anyone else. 8 months with Walsh and the most she thought about was where the would go out for dinner that night (pre-simian reveal of course).

She had believed she loved Walsh, but now everything about their time together was tainted; he was just pretending the entire time, taking advantage of the fact that she had allowed him into her life by monitoring her for the Wicked Witch. She had every right to be wary of letting people in, but Killian was someone she knew she wanted in her life, and her heart. She hugged him a little tighter and sighed happily. The future looked pretty good with him by her side.


	13. Chapter 13

'Emma, we didn't have to come back and do it here.' Killian said softly as Emma straightened out the bed sheets and fluffed the pillows. 'And you certainly don't need to do all this.' She turned around to give him a pointed look, raising her eyebrow in such a way he knew she had picked it up from him.

'Yes, we do. The portal may take_ me_ back home, but this place was your home, one that you no longer have in the present. If it wasn't for me you would still have this place, I couldn't just take you away from it without a decent goodbye.' They had discussed his trade over breakfast one morning, Killian kissing away her guilt ridden thoughts and Emma kissing away his mournful ones. He told her he didn't regret his decision for a second, but Emma told him it was okay to regret it; she knew it didn't lessen his feelings for her and he shouldn't feel guilty for wishing he hadn't given up his home.

Killian stared blankly at a candlestick for a few minutes, spaced out and lost to his thoughts. Emma tidied around him, folding up maps and stacking neat piles of books. 'I think I'm going to tell the crew that you have something important to do here, and that we won't be seeing you for a long time. I realize we never thought about the fact that to them you are mysteriously disappearing. They know how important you are to me now, so saying that we simply grew tired of each other would never work. It needs to be vague but enough to prevent them asking the other Hook about you. Speaking of which, could you wake him up? I should go up to the crew and tell them something.' Killian rambled on quickly as he made his way towards the ladders.

'Killian, wait! I have an idea.' Emma reached for his arm, her fingers wrapping around his bicep firmly to prevent him from leaving. The sadness in his eyes made her stomach twist and she wished she could take his pain away.

'I'll write a letter to Baggins telling him that I need to take care of something important, something that is preventing me from being completely happy here. I'll say that after all the goodbyes you've had to say, I didn't want to be another one, so I gave you a memory potion to forget me. When I'm ready to come back, I'll find you and True Love's Kiss will bring your memories back. It explains my disappearance and Hook's lack of memory.' She watched his eyes soften as she spoke, but there was still a hint of melancholy in them.

'Aye, lass, that's a good idea.' He whispered, a small, tight smile masking his sadness for a few seconds. Emma gave his arm a comforting squeeze before going over to the desk and finding a quill and parchment to write the letter. Killian distracted himself by pulling his past self out of the cupboard and opening his mouth to pour in the memory potion. He looked up to see Emma wave her hand, using her magic to transport the letter to Baggins' quarters on the other side of the ship.

Emma looked over the desk at him once the letter had disappeared and their eyes locked. She could see the love in his eyes (no matter the circumstance she could always see the way he looked at her) but the mournful gaze was too much for her. She walked over to him and pulled him into her arms. His grip on her was tight and she knew he was struggling.

'It's hard, Emma.' He whispered and her arms tightened around his waist, hoping that it could somehow make it a little better to just hold him.

'I know, Killian, I know.' She replied softly.

* * *

Their hands were linked as they jumped through the portal together, the disorientating whirlwind of magic swirling around them until they crashed onto the muddy surface of the barn. Emma felt her back hit the hard ground forcefully, making her feel winded and dizzy. Killian wasn't faring much better a few feet beside her, groaning as he rolled onto his knees, attempting to stand.

Emma blinked and her surrounding came into focus. She recognised the abandoned barn that Zelena had picked to cast her curse and the unidentifiable but noticeable shift in the atmosphere that told her she was back in her world once again. Killian offered her his hand and she took it, her head spinning as she stood upright.

They stared at each other, both at a loss of what to say or do. Emma hadn't really comprehended what had happened over the past week, and suddenly now that she was back to reality (hers anyway) it all hit her.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, she heard a muffled buzz, and frowned before noticing her phone vibrating in the dirt at her feet. David was calling her, and the memory of ignoring his calls came back to her. She picked the phone up, noticing the time and date were exactly the same as before they had been sucked in the portal.

'Killian, no time has passed here.' She said, sounding slightly breathless and confused.

'Aye, I thought time travel would work differently. It's like an alternate universe, so the time and space of this realm remains the same. Even so, you should go find your family. There are important things you need to tell them.' His eyes shifted down, looking over the pattern Zelena had dug into the mud. For a second she wondered if he had meant what had happened between the two of them, but then she remembered the reason she had ignored David, why she had been alone and why Killian had come to talk to her.

'Yeah, I do. We should get back to the diner and I'll tell them everything.' Killian nodded silently in response before heading towards the exit, Emma following behind with a strange sense of disorientation and fogginess clouding her mind.

She caught up and walked beside him, but when Killian didn't look over and give her his usual mischievous yet endearing smile, she linked their hands together. she could see it in the way his eyebrows were pulled down into a frown and the way his shoulders were hunched that something was bothering him.

She squeezed his hand gently to let him know that it was okay; she wasn't going to pull away now that she was back. He understood the sentiment of her gesture and his expression softened, giving her a relieved smile that calmed the nerves in her stomach. Emma wasn't quite sure when they had begun to communicate so well with simple looks and touches, but it no longer scared her to have someone who knew her so well.


	14. Chapter 14

'So you _do_ need to look at apartments then, Mom.' Henry teased, stealing a fry off Emma's plate now that his were all gone. They sat in a booth with Snow, David and baby Neal (Emma was both touched and surprised by the name choice) in Granny's, her whole family beaming at her now they knew she wanted to stay in Storybrooke.

'Yeah, I guess so, kid. How about we look at some tomorrow?' Emma suggested, not even bothered by his food thievery when he was so happy.

'Sure. I doubt anything will be as exciting as living on a pirate ship, but I found a place that has a Jacuzzi bath tub, and it's by the water.' Henry shrugged his shoulders as he glanced over at his story book. Emma had told them all about her adventure back in time, leaving out some minor details of course (most of them being her more private moments with Killian).

Henry was excited to hear about his mother's experience on a real pirate ship, but her parents were naturally more interested in the changes of events in their story so she ended up just showing them the book so they could read it for themselves. Her mother was particularly fond of the part where Emma got to go to her first ball (although Emma swiftly turned the page when she saw her mother tear up).

'Now I think about it, I do remember a Prince Charles and Princess Leia, although the memories are kind of hazy.' David said with a thoughtful frown.

'Yeah, I spoke to Gold about it and he said that you might feel a little like you did when the first curse was broken and you remembered who you really were but you also had this other personality. We're all just very lucky that Hook and I managed to fix the changes we made because I know for sure none of us would be sitting here together considering me, Henry and baby Neal would never have even been born.' Emma scoffed but once she had said them she realized the magnitude of her words. She could have ceased to exist just from changing one seemingly small detail in the past, and it made her consider the importance of every action.

'I should go find Hook.' She announced suddenly, eliciting a suspicious sideways glance from her mother.

'I just need to talk to him about something that sort of changed things.' Emma shuffled out of her seat in the booth and looked up to meet the confused look of her parents. 'I'll explain later, but don't worry, it's nothing bad.' She glanced out the window, her heart tugging at the sight of him sitting all alone on the porch of the diner.

David began to speak but Snow cut in. 'Of course you can fill us in later, Emma.' Her mother had a look of understanding, which eased Emma's worries slightly over what she would eventually tell them about her relationship with Killian. She gave them a quick smile before walking out the diner, inhaling the cool breeze of the night. Killian looked up as she sat down beside him, his face unreadable.

'Do you want to come look at apartments with me and Henry tomorrow?' She blurted out, her eyes widening at her own words. She still couldn't read him and she felt flustered, so she continued on.

'I know some modern, 21st century apartment is not going to compare to your ship, and it could never replace her as your home, and you might hate down lights in the kitchen and shower heads with a lot of pressure, maybe even showers altogether, but I want you to feel like you have a place here, with me and my family. I want you to be happy because you gave up your ship for me, Killian, and my head spins when I think about what that means and how it's changed the way I look things.'

She stopped to exhale before carrying on, but he swiftly leaned forward and wrapped his hook around her arm to get her to stop. Her breath hitched as she leaned into his touch, and her stomach danced when she saw how _happy_ he looked as he smiled brightly at her.

'Gods, I love you, Swan.' He whispered, and she felt herself crumble. She let out a relieved laugh and edged forward in her seat so that their legs touched.

'I love you, too.' She smiled, the words coming easily to her now.

He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers as the natural pull between them brought them closer. She breathed him in, relaxing at his familiar and intoxicating scent. His lips were ghosting over hers, not quite touching them but close enough for her skin to tingle expectantly.

'Now that we're back in the present, I'm actually recalling some new old memories.' He chuckled, pulling away but cupping her face with his hand.

'Like what?' She asked, her hands absent-mindedly playing with his hook on his lap as his thumb caressed her cheek.

'It's bittersweet actually, but I remember the night Baggins passed away. He asked that I was the only one at his bedside, and it was in his last moment that he whispered, 'I hope you find her again, Killian. Go find your true love.' At the time I was confused, brushing it off as the ramblings of a dying man, but in light of our journey, and one very important letter, it all makes sense. Baggins' dying wish was for me to find you, my princess.' Emma was lost in his eyes and his words, barely noticing the tear that had fallen down her cheek. Baggins was a wise old man, and even after only seeing them for less than a week together, he could see what was really between them.

Killian wiped away her tear and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her towards him until she sat on his lap with his arms around her, his heart beating wildly as she kissed him softly before resting her head against his shoulder. They sat in silence for a long time, content in each other's arms. Killian kissed her temple and drew patterns on her thigh with his finger, humming happily when she giggled at his ticklish touch.

'The Jolly Roger was my home, but you are my world.' He whispered, and Emma couldn't even think straight to form a sarcastic reply about how 'Nicholas Sparks' of him that was, because actually, she loved his dramatic declarations and flare for grandeur. She nestled closer to him, closing her eyes and smiling as she heard laughter from inside the diner. It would not last forever, but she allowed herself to enjoy the simple peace of her life for one night, wrapped in the arms of the dashing rapscallion she had fallen in love with.

* * *

** A/N:** Super fluffy because how can it not be when they exchange 'I love you's?!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** If it's not obvious already, Marian didn't come back with them so Regina and Robin are still together, and they didn't bring back the urn Elsa was in either.

* * *

'Killian, it's not opiates; it's a bag of dried flowers to keep everything smelling fresh.' Emma sighed and shook her head, but she couldn't stop the smile that made her lips curve. Her pirate boyfriend was opening the drawers in the bedroom and sneering at the small white bag inside.

'Okay, Swan, but when we move in here, we're taking them out. I can't be a fearsome pirate when I smell like roses.' He gave her a look she thought was supposed to be sexy, but he just looked adorable.

'_When_ we move in? You like this place, huh?' She teased, raising her eyebrow to match his.

'I like any place that has you in it, love.' He said smoothly, sauntering over to her and using his hook to play with her hair.

'Be honest, Hook. You want to try the Jacuzzi bath tub, don't you?' She rolled her eyes when he stuck out his tongue.

'Swan, I'm over 3 centuries old, when a tub has jets of water that relax your muscles I definitely want to try it. Plus, it's a big tub; I can share if you wish.' His hook had moved to her hip and they were swaying together as they shamelessly flirted.

'Hmm, sounds like a plan.' Emma whispered before kissing him, smiling into the kiss when he let out an appreciative moan.

She couldn't quite get her head around the fact that yesterday she fell through a portal back in time and now she was picking out an apartment with Captain Hook.

'Ew, gross. Nowhere is safe these days.' Henry groaned from the doorway, which made Emma pull away before snorting.

'Suck it up, kid. You were all too happy to find out who your fairytale family was; you gotta deal with the fact that you're surrounded by True Love couples.' Emma joked, ruffling her son's hair in the way that he frowned at but secretly liked.

'Okay, well you guys are a little more bearable than Regina and Robin, and definitely more bearable than Grandma and Gramps.' Henry laughed as he flattened his hair back down to the swept over look he had taken a liking to recently. Emma and Killian both looked at him in a mockingly offended way with their mouths open.

'Are you saying we're not embarrassing enough, lad?' Killian asked, and with a gulp Henry clearly knew where this was going.

'Nuh uh guys, I did not say that so you could be _more_ cringey.' He rubbed his temples as he groaned and Emma had to laugh at how her 13-year-old son was acting like an old man.

'Okay, tell you what, kid. If you help Killian and I set this place up today, you and Roland can hang out here tonight, seeing as we're the less cringey parents to be around.' Emma said with a smirk.

'So you're getting this place then?' Henry exclaimed, clearly excited that his mom had picked the apartment he had suggested.

'Sure, everyone loves it and it's already got most of the furnishing we need. It's perfect.' She smiled as Henry's grin widened. 'How about we go to the store to pick up some extra stuff to make it more homely, and then on the way back we can stop for some candy for tonight.' Her son may have entered his teen years but that didn't mean that he stopped liking sweet treats and game nights.

'Awesome!' The kid called out before running out of the room to put his shoes on.

She turned to face Killian, who was raising his eyebrow comically at her. 'To be honest, Swan, I did have other plans for us tonight.' Even as he tried hard to keep the suggestive tongue movement and cheeky glint in his eye at bay, she knew full well what he meant.

'Yes, well, I'm being considerate and letting Regina and Robin carry out their 'plans' tonight. Regina still hasn't fully forgiven me for wanting to take Henry back to New York so maybe getting laid will calm her down.' Emma had another one of those 'what is my life' moments when she realized she may end up having a schedule with the Evil Queen so they could have sex with their boyfriends.

'That's all very considerate; Swan, but what about you and I?' Killian asked, and she couldn't help but be amused by the whiney tone of his voice.

'Patience, Jones. We haven't even been dating a week yet.' Emma scoffed as she busied herself looking in the walk in wardrobe again. Killian followed her in, wrapping his arms around her waist and embracing her from behind.

'And yet we're already moving in together, something I've heard to be some sort of 'big step' in this realm.' He whispered in her ear, and Emma pressed her lips together at the annoying amount of smugness in his voice.

'Alright, who was it?' Emma sighed as she caved and rested her head against him.

'The she-wolf waitress, Ruby. She told me that people usually move in together a lot further down the relationship road. Why didn't you tell me how important it was?' He asked softly, his smug attitude now gone.

'Honestly? I knew that you would have made it about me. I knew that you wouldn't have agreed to it if you knew how big of a deal it was for me, but it was never about me. I wanted you to feel like you had a home, and maybe it was partly out of guilt because you gave up your ship for me, but it was also because I care about you and I didn't want you to feel like some visitor here instead of being a part of my family.'

Killian chuckled and Emma smiled as she felt the vibration against her back. 'Always thinking of others, Swan. You know, you deserve to be selfish sometimes. Like perhaps asking the lad to stay at Regina's tomorrow night. It seems only fair, lass.' His whispered words were bringing goosebumps to the surface of her skin, and she instinctively pressed herself closer.

'You're incorrigible.' She giggled before closing her eyes and leaning back against him.

'Come on, guys, let's go!' Henry called from the hall, and they both groaned at the interruption.

'Tomorrow, Swan. We'll have tomorrow all to ourselves.' Killian promised in her ear before taking her hand and leading her out of the bedroom. Henry was practically bouncing off the walls and Emma wondered if he really needed any sugar to hype him up further, but then she realized she he was just happy, and it made her heart warm to know that her son felt that way.

Emma shut the door behind them and watched Henry and Killian laughing as they walked down the hall. _My family _Emma thought to herself with a smile, pocketing the keys to their new home in her jacket.

* * *

'Emma, I don't think the popcorn will be necessary.' Killian whispered as he walked into the kitchen holding empty candy bowls and soda glasses.

'Killian, it's pretty much a tradition here to eat popcorn when you watch a movie.' Emma smiled as she emptied the corns into a bowl ready for popping.

'Aye, but both the lads have fallen asleep.' Emma raised an eyebrow at him and he nodded his head in the direction of the living room for her to have a look for herself. Sure enough, both of them were lying on a sofa, completely passed out with their arms hanging over the edge. Emma pulled a blanket over each of them, smiling when she noticed Roland sucking his thumb. She brushed Henry's increasingly floppy fringe out of his face before noticing what he was using as a pillow.

'So that's where my coat went.' Killian laughed gently from behind her.

'Well, you're not wearing it anymore.' Emma grinned as she turned to face him, her hands slowly sliding across the black sweater he now wore, her eyes appreciatively scanning over his jean-clad legs.

'The things I do for you, Swan.' He joked, running his thumb over her jaw (he still kept his rings and chains on, which Emma was rather happy about).

'I know.' She replied softly, and their eyes locked in the dim light of the living room.

They finished clearing up the mess their night had created, picking up fake money and game pieces, stray sweet wrappers and pizza boxes. It reminded Emma of when Henry had friends around when they lived in New York, and while she missed that for Henry, wishing he had more friends his own age here, she definitely preferred it here in Storybrooke. She never imagined Walsh playing board games with her son and letting him take a video of when he tried sour sweets for the first time, but_ Killian_ did those things.

He was a great sport when Henry teased him about not understanding this world, and when Roland asked to swing from his hook, and when Emma bought the Jolly Roger when they played Disney Monopoly ('Swan, it says "Captain Hook's Pirate Ship", surely I should get that card').

They soon made it to their bed (Emma shook her head in disbelief at that, she had never really shared a bed with someone before, not one they would both return to at the end of every day anyway) and both sleepily crawled under their fresh sheets. The bed was practically three times the size of Killian's bunk in the Jolly Roger, but they still cuddled up beside each other and ignored the ample amount of space on either side of them.

'I had a great time with you and Henry today.' Killian mumbled, his fingers running through her hair lethargically, and even in her tired state Emma's heart picked up at his words.

'He thinks you're worthy you know, of joining our family. I was worried about his reaction to us dating but he really likes you.' Emma replied as she moved her head to rest on his chest.

'Aye, I talked to him earlier. You had gone to look for those red things he likes at the store, and he sort of had the 'protective talk' with me.' Killian laughed and Emma rolled her eyes before laughing herself. 'He said that he could see how happy you were, but if I ever hurt you they would be writing a new story about how Captain Hook was scared of another little boy.'

'Just remember this is the kid that borrowed his teacher slash Grandmother's credit card and hopped on a bus to Boston to meet his biological mother at the age of ten, he is not to be underestimated.' Emma deadpanned before giggling when Killian quickly turned them over in bed so that she was on her back.

'Oh, I don't underestimate him, lass. But it won't ever come to that.' He said confidently before leaning down to kiss her. Neither of them had quite gotten used to the ease with which their lips now touched, and every time they did Emma always felt her skin tingle with heat like it was that first time in the Neverland jungle all over again.

'I love you.' Killian whispered as he pulled her back into his arms.

'I love you, too.' She replied with a grin, relishing in how easy those words were, how easy _everything_ with Killian was now. She had kept him and everyone around her at arm's length for so long, but all her walls ever did was keep out their love. But thankfully she wasn't scared of love, not anymore.

* * *

**A/N: **This is the last actual chapter but I'm going to include an epilogue as well :) I've had a lot of fun writing this and I'm so grateful to everyone who has taken the time to read it!


	16. Epilogue

Killian wasn't sure what time it was, but it was still pitch black outside, the lack of a sunrise telling him it wasn't quite early morning yet. There were no clocks in the apartment, and the digital light on the electronic appliances all read different times. He was sitting on the sofa alone and in silence, hugging one of the cream cushions Emma had picked out at the store.

It had been a month since they had moved in together and even though she didn't have a lot of possessions, there were still a couple of boxes stacked at the front door where they had left them after returning home from New York (it was a long trip consisting of pent-up feelings they couldn't fully express when Henry had tagged along with them to get all their belongings).

Henry had his own room, decorated to his exact specification (a blue colour scheme with a nautical theme, Killian swore he had nothing to do with it when Emma raised an eyebrow) but he divided him time between Emma and Regina, and was currently spending the night at the latter's house.

Killian and Emma had a wonderful night alone in the apartment, cuddling on the sofa watching one of her 'chick flicks' and eating popcorn. There was a time when his only idea of intimacy with a woman was sex, but the nights they spent together had introduced him to a different way of thinking. Emma would lace their fingers together or rest her head on his shoulder absent-mindedly, making sweet little noises of content as she got comfortable.

Sitting next to her was sometimes torture for him, the way her scent invaded his nose and made him giddy with desire. Emma was anything but distant now they were officially in a relationship, and it almost sometimes overwhelmed him. She would brush their fingers together or place her hands on his chest, kiss his lips and cheeks and neck or nudge their noses together. She was affectionate in a way no one in his multiple lifetimes had been, and it made him emotional.

He sat in the darkness of the living room hugging the cushion, suppressing the sudden urge to cry. Emma had buried her head against his body as they lay in bed, but as soon as she drifted off she had rolled over into her own space. He however lay in silence, wide awake and over thinking. Not wanting to disturb her, he quietly crept out of bed and entered the living room. He wasn't sad, which was strangely the reason he felt so emotional. He didn't do things like this; he didn't sleep next to the woman he loved, not for many, many years anyway. He had forgotten what it felt like, to be in a relationship, to experience affection.

'Killian?' A sleepy voice from behind him called out, and his eyes widened as he tried to see Emma in the darkness. She shuffled over to him on the sofa, sitting beside him and blinking slowly. 'Is everything okay?' She whispered, her hand resting on his arm, another gesture of affection that seemed so casual now but still made his stomach flip.

'Aye, love, I'm just not used to this.' He whispered back, placing his good hand over hers. He could barely make her out in the dark but he knew she was frowning in response. 'I haven't been in a relationship for a very long time, and I had forgotten what it was like.' He felt like he had to stay quiet, like he would disturb the peace of the night with his pointless woes.

'What do you mean?' She responded, and he winced at the hint of doubt in her voice that told him she thought it was her fault.

''Swan, I don't mean it in a bad way, in fact it's the complete opposite. I'd forgotten what it was like to embrace, to hold hands and kiss so freely. I wanted to be with you so much that I hadn't thought about actually _being_ with you, I suppose.' Emma slipped her hand into his, running her thumb over his skin softly.

'Is it too much?' Emma asked, and her small voice made his heart ache as he placed his hand firmly on her shoulder.

'No, no, Emma, Gods, it's not that at all. What I'm saying is that I want this so much, and I'm just shocked that this is actually happening.' The dim moonlight illuminated her face and he could see the concentration in her eyes as she thought over his words.

'When we were up on the beanstalk together and you said that love had been all too rare in my life, were you speaking from experience?' She whispered so quietly he leaned closer to her.

'Aye, I suppose I was. My father left when I was young, my mother died soon after and my brother was more like a guardian than a friend. I was lonely growing up, and maybe even most of my adult life too. It's one of the reasons I spent so long avenging Milah's death. She was my lover, but also my friend and my family. Then she died and I had no one. When you've lived as long as I have, loneliness becomes second nature.' He felt that cold sensation of discussing something unpleasant from the past and shivered, causing Emma to wrap her arms around him and curl into him. He melted into her, the warmth of her body comforting him quickly.

'We both may have screwed up pasts, but it's what makes us love so fiercely when we do have someone, and now we have each other.' Emma said against his chest. Killian felt a sob rising in his throat and couldn't speak, choosing to respond by kissing her temple and hugging her closer. Both of their eyes began to sting from tiredness, and they somehow slid down the sofa together, Emma pulling the blanket down over them before falling asleep on his chest. He fell asleep soon after, the sound of her rhythmic breathing and the feel of her heart beating against his the sweetest lullaby he had ever known.

* * *

Since their midnight talk a few nights ago, Killian had noticed a change in Emma. They had shared gentle affections for a few weeks now, but she seemed to always make an effort to touch him more, to play with his hair and kiss different parts of him. He knew why she was doing it, and it warmed his heart.

'You're so cute when you yawn.' Emma said in a tired but amused voice as she stretched out on the sofa, her legs dangling over his lap. He smiled at her compliment, his hand caressing her legs as they sleepily lay on the sofa, the crackling fire making them drowsy.

'Well you're adorable when you rub your eyes when you're tired.' He chuckled back. They stared at each other in silence, both equally amazed at the affection in one another's eyes.

'I love you.' Emma whispered, her lips tugging up into a smile. Killian lifted his eyebrow in genuine surprise before darting his tongue out across his bottom lip as he grinned.

'I love you too, Emma.' He said as he pulled her closer so that she sat on his lap. They were a tangle of limbs but neither cared as they stared into each other's eyes.

'I kept my promise.' He blurted out, immediately wondering why it had even entered his mind when that bittersweet exchange between them had happened over a year ago.

'I never doubted you.' Emma replied, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Hook raised his eyebrows and she must have read the gesture as surprise.

'I knew you weren't lying to me; you wouldn't.' He wanted to comb his hand through her hair, touch the soft skin of her arms, caress her cheek, and feel the warmth of her body against his.

'Except for that time you called me out for lying about that year?' He challenged with a smirk, and he chuckled when she threw the cushion at him.

'Captain Hook trying to be a smartass, hilarious.' She rolled her eyes but he saw the affection she had said his moniker with. She giggled and the sound made his stomach dance. He played with the beads on the cushion, smiling at the fact that it smelled like her.

'I meant that you wouldn't lie to me about how you felt. When we said goodbye, we both thought that we would never see each other again, so it could have been so easy for you to promise that and not mean it.' Killian looked up then, his eyes soft with affection.

'I've always known how _you_ felt about _me_, it was just me being difficult I guess.' Emma shrugged and looked away as if embarrassed by the sudden focus on herself, but Killian lifted her chin up gently.

'You were never difficult. Stubborn perhaps, but never difficult. I would have waited until I took my last breath for you, Emma.' He kissed her forehead and pulled her towards his chest, sighing at the way her arms wrapped around him with such _need._

They sat in silence, both entranced by the flickering flames of the fire. Even as Killian watched them his mind was somewhere else, until they began jumping higher and crackling, sparks flying out and the embers fading as they landed on the rug beside the fireplace.

'Swan, you're doing it again.' He laughed, rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head.

'I know, but it's hard to control my magic when I'm with you.' She replied sheepishly, and Killian ran his tongue across his bottom lip.

'I'm just glad you didn't say that to your father when you were trying to explain the power cut the other night.' He whispered in her ear, and she groaned, eliciting another deep laugh from Killian. 'I happen to like that sparky magic of yours, it let's a guy know he's doing it right.' The smugness in his voice was obvious, and Emma gave him a disapproving glare before rolling her eyes and returning his grin.

'Well maybe next time we face a Big Bad we should prepare the night before so my magic is more powerful.' Emma suggested as his hand was running down her arm and she tried hard not to gasp at the surprisingly sensual touch.

'Hmm, maybe we could practice for such an event now.' He purred, his accent becoming stronger with every word.

Emma responded by pulling him towards her and tugging on his bottom lip before kissing him, his muffled little moan spurring her on.

'Aye, Captain.' She whispered against his lips, the fire sparking up again as her magic sensed her anticipation.

* * *

The next day Emma was rather flustered when she had to explain to the entire town why their electricity had gone off.

Killian snickered behind her, firing out innuendos like they were as natural as taking a breath ('Oh, don't worry Granny, I did find at least one thing that was turned on last night'.)

And when the next 'Big Bad' crashed the meeting in the town hall that day (he wasn't exactly subtle with his sweeping black cloak and flaming blue hair) Emma was confident that her magic was strong enough to ward off the God of the Underworld, who just happened to be trying to maintain the balance by taking the soul of her 'death cheating' boyfriend.

There was never a quiet day in Storybrooke.

* * *

**A/N: **It took me a while to write this epilogue but I wanted to complete this story before I move country on Friday :)

And yes I was completely unoriginal and described Disney's version of Hades but I just really want that character on the show. I may even write the sequel story with Hades if I can :)

I've loved writing this a lot and thanks again to everyone who has read, followed, reviewed etc, I appreciate it so much!


End file.
